Will You Remember Me?
by MissKTFan
Summary: Lacy is involved in a plane crash. Will she ever remember those who loved her?
1. Big Brother

Title: Will You Remember Me?  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Paul Levesque, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Duane Johnson, and others.  
  
Description: Lacy is involved in a plane crash. Will she ever remember those who loved her the most?  
  
  
  
Lacy Lynn looked around at her new surroundings and smiled to herself. She had worked hard for the few years to get here and she was quite happy now that she'd arrived. It helped a little that her brother was Paul Levesque, better known as Triple H, but Lacy never took advantage of her brother. She loved him too much for that. She had worked as hard as anyone else would have. Even though she was only twenty-one, she was extremely talented like her brother was.  
  
She jumped when she heard the door open and turned to see her brother standing there. "Almost ready?" He asked. Lacy nodded and smiled. "I was just thinking about how hard it was to get here." Lacy commented. "Well, you've earned it. You'll be great. Now, come on. We have to get going." Paul said. Lacy grabbed her gym bag and followed her brother out to the hall. "I wish you had shared a room with me. I'm not too comfortable with leaving you alone." Paul commented, as they walked down the hall to the elevator. "I'm fine. I'm not a baby, you know." Lacy retorted. "Of course not, but to me you are. You'll always be my baby sister." Paul replied. Lacy rolled her eyes as they stepped onto the elevators. "I don't need you to protect me all the time. I can handle myself." She commented. "Well, that's too bad. We're going to be working together, so you're stuck with me." Paul said.  
  
When they got off the elevator, Lacy followed her brother through the lobby, taking in everything around her. For the last two years, she'd been away at college and before that, she'd lived with her mother in Minnesota. Being in a hotel like this one was something very new to her and she loved it. "Hey, Paul. Can I get a ride?" Terry asked. Lacy turned to see Terry, who was known as Hulk Hogan, leaning against the counter. "Sure, let's go." Paul replied. "Hey, Lacy. Nice to see you again." Terry commented, as they walked out to Paul's rental. Lacy smiled slightly as she got into the car, but she didn't talk.  
  
"So, do you like it out here so far?" Terry asked, when they were on their way to the arena. "Sure, it's nice." Lacy replied, while staring out the window. "Have you ever been to an arena before?" Terry asked. "Yeah, she used to come and watch me when I first started out in the business. Now, she's going to be working with me and I think it's great." Paul answered for his sister. "Did Vince tell you what you'll be doing?" Terry asked. "Yeah, he told me that I'd be going to the ring with my brother first." Lacy commented. "You don't sound too happy about that." Terry said. "Well, I don't really want to bite off of my brother's popularity. I'm talented and I want people to see that talent." Lacy explained. "They will, Lace. You'll see." Paul replied.  
  
Paul pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car. They all got out and walked to the back entrance of the arena. After having their employee passes checked, they were let in by security. "Where do I go?" Lacy asked. "Just come with me. I'll show you what to do." Paul replied. "Catch you later, Paul. Thanks for the ride." Terry called, as he walked down the hall. Lacy followed her brother down the hall to his locker room. She stopped when she saw two men standing in the hall, talking. "Who are they?" Lacy asked her brother. "Mark and Glenn, better known as Taker and Kane. They're brothers and I don't like them, so stay away from them." Paul said. Lacy always did exactly what her brother told her not to do, so she walked right up to Mark and Glenn and said hello.  
  
"Hi, are you new around here?" Glenn asked. "Don't think I've seen you before." Mark commented. "I'm Lacy. I'm Paul's sister." Lacy said, while pointing to her brother. "I feel sorry for you." Mark commented. Lacy laughed, but Paul was not amused. "Lace, let's go now." Paul snapped. "Fine, I'm coming. It was really nice meeting you both." Lacy said, smiling at Mark and Glenn before she followed her brother to his room. "I told you I don't like them." Paul said, after they entered his locker room. "Well, that doesn't mean I should dislike them." Lacy commented. "Stay away from them. They're nothing but trouble." Paul snapped. Lacy shrugged and sat down on the small sofa.  
  
"You have to go to wardrobe and get your gear. I'll take you there in a sec." Paul said. "I can find it myself. I'm not a baby." Lacy retorted. "Fine, go out, go left and walk down the hall until you see another hallway. Make a right and stop at the fourth door in. That's wardrobe." Paul said. Lacy nodded and left the locker room. She walked towards Mark and Glenn and smiled at them again. "So, when did you start?" Glenn asked, as Lacy passed them. She stopped walking and turned to look at him. "As a matter of fact, tonight is my first appearance. Vince is making me go out there with my brother." Lacy commented, rolling her eyes as she spoke. "Something tells me you're not happy about that." Mark said. "Considering my brother's popularity, no I'm not. I want to make a name for myself." Lacy replied. "Well, the best way to do that is to get as many singles matches as you can." Mark commented. "I'll keep that in mind." Lacy replied. She flashed them a smile and continued walking down the hall.  
  
"She's cute." Glenn commented. "Yeah, shame Paul is her brother." Mark replied. "She didn't seem too happy about that. I wonder how close they are." Glenn said. "Very close." Paul stated, as he approached them. Mark smirked at Paul who was obviously annoyed to hear them discussing his sister. "She's real sweet." Mark commented. "You stay the hell away from her. She doesn't need to be around someone like you." Paul retorted. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Glenn asked. "I think you know what I mean." Paul replied. "Listen up, I don't give a shit what you tell me to do. I don't like you and I ain't taking any advice from you, even if it's in regards to your sister." Mark stated. He and Glenn smirked at Paul who was getting angry now. "You touch my sister and you're a dead man." Paul threatened. "I'm already the deadman." Mark retorted as Paul stormed down the hall. 


	2. The Invitation

Title: Will You Remember Me?  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Paul Levesque, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Duane Johnson, and others.  
  
Description: Lacy is involved in a plane crash. Will she ever remember those who loved her the most?  
  
  
  
Lacy went to wardrobe to see what she was going to have to wear. She was handed a pair of black leather shorts that looked like they'd be skin tight on her and would barely cover her ass, but Lacy didn't mind that much. The shirt was a black silver, glittery tank top. Lacy took the gear and returned to her brother's locker room to change. After she finished lacing up her new black sneakers and tying them, she walked out to the hall to see if her brother was around.  
  
"Hey, you look good." Paul said as he approached his sister. "Thanks, I like it. Vince must know my taste in clothing." Lacy commented. "Well, maybe because I told him." Paul admitted. "So, who are you wrestling tonight?" Lacy asked. "Mark." Paul growled. Lacy saw her brother's facial expression change and laughed slightly. "What's so funny?" He asked. "I don't know." Lacy replied, decided it was better not to tell him what she was thinking. "Do I have to do anything tonight, or am I just going to stand there?" She asked. "You're supposed to try to drop kick Mark after I knock the Referee out, but he grabs you. Then I'll come after him and he'll let you go." Paul explained. "That sounds fun." Lacy commented.  
  
"Hey, baby. Ready for you match tonight?" Stephanie asked, as she greeted Paul with a kiss. "Yeah, I'm ready." Paul replied. "Hi, Lacy. Nervous about making your first appearance?" Stephanie asked. "Not at all. I've been ready." Lacy replied. "Great, I can't wait to see how this turns out." Stephanie said. "Well, I'll see you after your match. We're going out tonight, right?" Stephanie asked. "Yeah, you can come along if you want, Lace." Paul said. "No thanks. I think I'll just hang out in the hotel." Lacy replied. "See you after the match, babe." Paul said. "Okay, see you then." Stephanie replied, as she walked off down the hall.  
  
"Ready to go?" Paul asked. Lacy nodded and followed her brother down to the Titan Tron. When his music started, he and Lacy walked down the ramp together. When Lillian announced her as Triple H's sister, Angel, Lacy frowned, but she could tell that her brother was content with it. "Was that your idea?" Lacy asked. "Yes it was. I want everyone to know who you are so they'll think twice about messing with you." Paul replied. Lacy walked around to the announcer's table and stood by the corner of the ring, while Mark made his entrance.  
  
When the match started, Lacy kept her eyes on her brother and Mark. She couldn't help noticing how sexy Mark was, even if he was a little older than she was. Wearing black leather pants and a black tank top, his arms covered with tattoos, Lacy thought he looked good and she loved the way his muscles tightened as he lifted Paul up to choke slam him. His short red hair was neatly cut and the black bandanna that he wore made him look like a bad guy, but Lacy knew that he didn't need the bandanna. She'd heard enough about Mark to know that he was a bad guy, but in a good way.  
  
Lacy saw the Referee get knocked out of the ring, so she climbed onto the apron and got in. Mark had his back turned to her, so she went to drop kick him like she was supposed to, but he turned around and caught her ankle in his hand. Lacy fell to the canvas and stared up at him for a moment, wondering where her brother was. Their eyes locked for a moment and she thought she saw him smiling at her. The moment was broken when Paul came and knocked Mark down. Lacy scrambled out of the ring to avoid getting hurt, while Paul continued to wrestle with Mark. When Mark gave Paul the last ride and got the three count, Lacy got into the ring to see if her brother was okay.  
  
Mark walked up the ramp and turned back for a minute to look at her. Lacy looked up and saw him smirking at her. When he disappeared behind the curtain, she helped her brother up and left the ring with him. Backstage, Paul led his sister to his locker room. After he showered and changed, he went to get Stephanie. "We'll give you a lift to the hotel." Paul told his sister. "That's okay. I think I'll walk tonight." Lacy replied. "You sure?" Paul asked. "Yeah, you know how much I love to walk." She replied. "Okay, see you tomorrow, Lace." Paul said, as he left with Stephanie.  
  
Lacy showered and changed into black denim shorts and a shirt that had her nickname, Angel on it. She grabbed her gym bag and walked to the back exit. When she got outside, she saw Mark and his brother Glenn sitting on motorcycles. "Hey, nice work tonight." Mark commented, as Lacy walked towards them. "Thanks, but I didn't do much." She replied. "I think you were great for your first time out there." Glenn commented. "Well, see you later." Lacy said, as she started to walk. "Where are you going?" Mark asked. "I'm walking back to the hotel." Lacy replied, as she turned to look at them. "That's a bit of a walk." Glenn commented. "I love to walk." Lacy replied, shrugging her shoulders slightly. "Why don't you ride with me." Mark suggested. Before she could answer, he started up his bike and revved the engine. Lacy shrugged and walked over to the bike.  
  
After she got on, she put her bag over her shoulder and put her arms around him to hold on, as he took off out of the parking lot. When the pulled up in front of the hotel, Lacy got off the bike and smiled. "Thanks for the ride. I've never been on a bike before. It was fun." She said. "Anytime." Mark replied. Glenn pulled up a few minutes later and turned his bike off. "Hey, if you're not doing anything, why don't you hang out in the bar with us." He suggested. "Sure, I was thinking of having a drink anyway." Lacy replied. 


	3. One Thing Leads to Another

Title: Will You Remember Me?  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Paul Levesque, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Duane Johnson, and others.  
  
Description: Lacy is involved in a plane crash. Will she ever remember those who loved her the most?  
  
  
  
  
  
After she put her bag in her room, she went back down to the bar and sat down beside Mark. "So, how old are you?" Mark asked, after he ordered her a beer. "Twenty-one." Lacy replied. "Young." Glenn commented. "Age don't mean a damn thing." Lacy retorted. "You got that right." Mark replied. "So, are you and Paul close?" Glenn asked. "Yeah, we're pretty close. When I was younger, he always made sure that we kept in touch. Even when I went to college, he would come and visit me. He likes to keep an eye on me, though it gets annoying, especially now." Lacy explained. "Now I have a question for you." Lacy said. "How come you and my brother don't get along?" She asked.  
  
"Well, that's a long story really. It has something to do with Stephanie." Mark replied. "What, you tried to hit on her or something?" Lacy asked. "More like she tried to hit on me." Mark retorted. "Really? When was this?" Lacy asked. "Well, we were out one night, back when Paul and I were friends. Stephanie got a little drunk and started hitting on me, while Paul was playing a game of pool. He didn't actually catch Stephanie flirting with me, but when he did see us, I had my arms around her and I was kissing her." Mark said. Lacy started laughing when she heard that. "Let me guess, he accused you of hitting on Stephanie." She said. "Yeah, that's exactly what he did. Ever since, we haven't talked. Stephanie knows what really happened, but she'll never admit it. I really can't stand her now. Paul and I were pretty good friends until that happened." Mark replied.  
  
"My brother is such an ass sometimes." Lacy commented. "You're nothing like him." Glenn said. "No, I'm not. Paul is a little conceited and he's loud. If he's got something on his mind, he'll say it. I'm quiet and more resolved. I like to keep things to myself." Lacy replied. "The kind of girl that likes to keep secrets." Mark commented. "You could say that." Lacy replied. After having a few more beers, Lacy started to feel a little tipsy. "You don't drink much, do you?" Glenn asked. "No, well I just turned twenty-one recently and Paul wouldn't let me drink before that, so I really haven't." Lacy admitted. "It shows." Mark said.  
  
Glenn finished his beer and said goodnight, deciding that he'd turn in early because of the early flight they had to catch in the morning. After he left Mark turned his full attention to Lacy and looked her up and down. "You know, for twenty-one, you've got a great body." He said. Lacy laughed at his boldness and finished off her beer. "Another, please." She said to the bartender. After he poured her another drink, she looked over at Mark who was staring at her. "Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked. "Do I make you nervous?" He countered. "No, not really, but you must be staring at me for a reason." Lacy commented. "Just enjoying the view." He replied. Again, she laughed and turned away from him so that he wouldn't see her blushing, but Mark had caught it and he was finding it amusing.  
  
After drinking a few more beers, Lacy decided it was time to go to her room. "Come on. I'll walk you up." Mark said. He dropped a fifty on the bar and helped her off the stool, seeing that she was a little wobbly. When they finally reached her room, she opened the door and turned to say goodnight. As soon as she turned around, Mark put his arms around her waist and kissed her, as he backed her into her room. Lacy didn't push him away, because she was feeling pretty good. She shoved the door closed and wrapped her arms around him as he backed her into the bedroom. 


	4. Hot and Bothered

Title: Will You Remember Me?  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Paul Levesque, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Duane Johnson, and others.  
  
Description: Lacy is involved in a plane crash. Will she ever remember those who loved her the most?  
  
  
  
  
  
After he guided her down on the bed, he removed his shirt. Lacy stared up at him, amazed at how broad his chest was. Slowly, he began to undress her, without saying a word. Lacy kept her eyes locked on his as he removed her clothing. When she was lying naked beneath him, she stood up and started to undress him, while he brushed his lips softly against her neck. "Have you ever done this before?" He asked, as he guided her back onto the bed. Lacy hesitated before answering him, because she thought he might leave if she told him the truth. "I take it that's a no." He commented, when she didn't answer.  
  
He lowered himself onto her and kissed her again, before working his way down her body, leaving a trail of kisses along her chest and her stomach, until he reached her thighs. Gently, he spread her legs apart and lowered his head. Lacy gasped as he slid his tongue inside of her. She tensed for a moment, but he easily got her to relax as he sucked on her gently, bringing her higher and higher. Lacy had never felt anything like this before and desperately wanted him to continue. She ran her hands through his hair, encouraging him to keep going, but he stopped after several minutes.  
  
Mark chuckled when he saw the disappointed look on her face. "Feeling good, baby?" He asked, smirking at her slightly. Lacy could only nod as he moved up her body, brushing his lips against her stomach and her chest, until he found her lips and kissed them eagerly, as he eased his throbbing cock inside of her. Lacy groaned from the pain as he continued to force his way in until he reached her barrier. Mark stopped for a minute, before covering her mouth with his again, as he gave one sharp thrust, breaking the barrier that was her innocence. Lacy couldn't scream, because he was still kissing her, so she groaned slightly until he stopped moving again. "Are you okay?" He asked, wanting to make sure that she was before he continued. Lacy nodded slightly and wrapped her arms around him, as he began to rock against her slowly.  
  
He broke the kiss and stared down at her, watching her reaction as he eased in an out of her slowly, intending to give her immense pleasure that she'd never experienced before. Lacy moaned softly as he started to move faster, seeing that she was now comfortable with what he was doing. She wrapped her legs around him, wanting him to go deeper. Mark could tell that she was getting lost in him now, so he drove himself into her harder and faster. Lacy opened her eyes and stared up at him, wanting to how much he was enjoying this. She saw a smile cross his lips before he kissed her again and knew that he was as lost as she was.  
  
Mark could feel her starting to tremble and knew that she was close, so he plunged into her deeper, wanting her to experience her first orgasm. Lacy tightened her grip on him as her moans turned to screams of pure pleasure. "Cum for me, Lace." Mark grunted. He felt her muscles tighten as he brought her over the edge and stifled her screams with another kiss. Lacy felt his muscle throbbing inside of her as his seed spilled into her, his grunting getting louder with each thrust, until he finally stopped and rested his head on her chest. "That was incredible." Lacy moaned. Mark lifted his head and smiled at her. "Yeah, it was pretty intense." He said, before kissing her again. Slowly, he got off of her and laid on the bed next to her. "Stay with me tonight?" She asked. "I wasn't planning on leaving." He replied, as he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. 


	5. The Crash

Title: Will You Remember Me?  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Paul Levesque, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Duane Johnson, and others.  
  
Description: Lacy is involved in a plane crash. Will she ever remember those who loved her the most?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The following morning, Mark woke early and decided to wake Lacy with a kiss. She smiled when she felt his lips touch hers lightly. "We've got a flight to catch." Mark commented. "I'm actually taking a later flight." Lacy replied. "Why?" He asked. "Well, I booked a little late and all the seats were taken up." She explained. "I can wait and go with you then." He said. "No, you'd better go now. I wouldn't want Paul starting trouble if you're not on that flight." Lacy said. "Don't worry about your brother." Mark grunted. "I think it's better if you take the early flight. There aren't any seats left for my flight anyway." Lacy countered. "Okay, if you insist, but I want to see you when you get out to Canada." Mark said. "I promise I'll come and see you the minute I get there." Lacy replied. She kissed him softly before letting him up.  
  
Mark took a quick shower and dressed. Then he kissed her goodbye and left the room to return to his. "What the hell happened to you? I went to wake you up and you weren't in your room." Glenn said, when Mark walked in. "I spent the night with Lacy." Mark replied. "No way. Did you.?" Glenn asked, letting his voice trail off. "None of your damn business." Mark said, as he gathered his stuff together. "I'll take that as a yes." Glenn replied. Mark gave his brother a warning look as they walked out the door. "Hey, don't worry. My lips are sealed." He said.  
  
Two hours later, Lacy finally got up and got a shower. After getting her things together, she checked out of the hotel and took a cab to the airport. She boarded her flight on time and noticed that she was the only one from the company on the plane. After checking to see that her cell phone was fully charged and had enough minutes, she sat back in her seat and rested comfortably.  
  
Halfway to Canada, Lacy was looking out the window at the mountains below her. Everything looked green and brown and Lacy thought it was beautiful. Suddenly, she felt the plane bumping and tensed. "Just a little turbulence. Everyone keep calm." Lacy heard over the loudspeaker. She held on to the seat as the turbulence got worse. Lacy saw a young boy sitting alone in a seat and noticed that he was crying. She grabbed her carry on bag and went to sit with him. "Are you okay?" She asked. "I'm scared. I'm on here by myself." He replied. "What's your name?" Lacy asked. "I'm Timmy." He said. "Well, Timmy, I'm Lacy and you're not all alone. You've got me." Lacy said, putting her arm around him. "How old are you?" She asked. "Ten." Timmy replied.  
  
"Everyone, please fasten your seatbelts. We are going to try to land the plane now." Lacy heard over the loudspeaker. After fastening Timmy's seat belt securely, she fastened her own. She kept her carry on bag tightly in her hands and her arm around Timmy. "We're going to crash, aren't we?" Timmy asked. "I don't know." Lacy whispered. "Don't worry. I'm here." She said. Timmy started to cry loudly as the turbulence got even worse. Lacy held him tightly as the plane quickly descended towards the ground, knowing that they were most likely going to crash now. When the plane hit the ground, Lacy closed her eyes. The plane skidded along the ground for a long time, before finally coming to a stop. Lacy heard a loud explosion and screamed.  
  
When she opened her eyes, Timmy had his head in her lap. "Timmy, are you okay?" Lacy asked. Timmy looked up and nodded slowly. "Let's see if anyone else is okay." She said. When she got up, she felt immense pain in her leg. "Shit, my leg is broken." She grunted. "Can you walk?" Timmy asked. Lacy nodded and held on to the seats to keep herself up. As they walked along the aisle, Lacy noticed that most of the passengers were no longer alive. She started to cry softly as she looked for anyone who was living. Suddenly, pain shot up her arm and she dropped to the floor. "What's wrong?" Timmy cried. It's my arm." Lacy whispered. "Here, I have something to help in my bag." Timmy said.  
  
They made their way back to their seats. Lacy opened up the cabinet and pulled out Timmy's bag. After he opened it, he handed her a sling. "What are you doing with this?" She asked. "I broke my arm. I had to wear that for a while, but I'm okay now." He said. "Thank you so much, Timmy. Everything's going to be okay." Lacy said, as she put the sling on her arm. "Help." Someone cried. Timmy and Lacy turned towards the front of the plane and made their way towards the voice. When they reached the first class area of the plane, Lacy saw a man sitting in his seat. "Are you okay?" Lacy asked. "Yes, luckily, there's nothing wrong with me, but I'm stuck." He said, pointing to the seat belt. Lacy looked around for something to break the seat belt with. "Timmy, open all the cabinets. Take out all the bags and start going through them. Take any food items, drinks, and anything else we can use." Lacy said.  
  
After checking the third bag, Timmy finally found a lighter, so Lacy burned the seat belt off of the man. "What happened to your leg and your arm?" He asked. "I don't know. I think they're broken. They hurt like hell." Lacy replied. "By the way, I'm Mike." He said. "I'm Lacy and this is Timmy. We should check all the bags and take as many supplies with us as we can." Lacy said. "Did you check to see if anyone else was alive?" Mike asked. "Yes, it's just the three of us." Lacy replied. When she turned around, Mike gasped. "What?" She asked. "You're bleeding. You've got a large gash on your face and one on your forehead." Mike replied. "Shit." Lacy mumbled. She took a shirt from her bag and pressed it against her head to stop the bleeding, while Mike and Timmy went through all the bags.  
  
Lacy heard another explosion and knew that the plane was in danger of blowing up. She got up and went to find Timmy and Mike. "We have to get out of here now." She cried. Seeing that the door wouldn't open, Mike took a fire extinguisher and broke a window. They all climbed out and started to walk away from the plane. "Which way do we go?" Mike asked. Looking around, he saw nothing but trees in every direction. Timmy opened his bag and pulled out a compass. "That's north." Timmy said. "That's the way we go. Canada is north." Lacy said.  
  
Slowly, they made their way through the trees, heading north, away from the plane. "Oh my God." Lacy cried. "What?" Mike asked. "My cell phone. I have my cell phone." Lacy cried. She dropped to the ground and opened her bag. Then she grabbed her cell phone. "It works." She said, after she turned it on. "Who the hell are you going to call?" Mike asked. "My brother." Lacy replied. Lacy called Paul's cell phone. When he answered, she sighed with relief. "Lace, where the hell are you?" Paul asked. When Lacy started crying, Paul started to panic. "Lacy, what's wrong?" He asked. "Paul, I took a later flight. The plane crashed." Lacy sobbed. "Oh my God. Lacy, where are you?" He asked. "I don't know. There are trees surrounding me. Paul, I'm scared." Lacy sobbed.  
  
"Are you alone?" He asked. "No, there's a man and a little boy with me." Lacy replied. "Lace, how long were you in the air for?" Paul asked. "Three hours." Lacy said, after looking at her watch. "Okay, so you're halfway to Canada. Listen to me, can you walk?" Paul asked. "Barely, I think my leg and my arm are broken and I've got two gashes on my head." Lacy said. "Do you have enough food?" Paul asked. "Yeah, we took everything from all the carry on bags." Lacy replied. "Try to walk, Lace. Try to get to an opening. I'm gonna call the airport right now and see what I can find out. Keep your phone off. Call me back in about an hour. You've got to keep the phone working." Paul said. "Okay, Paul. I love you." Lacy whispered. "We'll find you, Lace. I promise." Paul said before hanging up the phone. 


	6. In the Mountains

Title: Will You Remember Me?  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Paul Levesque, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Duane Johnson, and others.  
  
Description: Lacy is involved in a plane crash. Will she ever remember those who loved her the most?  
  
  
  
  
  
After Lacy turned the phone off, they started to walk again. Mike held her up because her leg was throbbing mercilessly. "Are you okay, Timmy?" Lacy asked. "I'm hungry." Timmy mumbled. "Okay, let's stop to eat." Lacy said. Lacy fished through the bags they were carrying and found a few sandwiches. She handed one to Mike and one to Timmy. Then she ate one too. "Here's some water." Lacy said, handing Timmy a water bottle. They all shared the water as they finished the sandwiches. "Can you move again?" Mike asked. Lacy nodded and grabbed his hand to get up. "Your face stopped bleeding." Timmy said. "That's good." Lacy grunted. Her leg was throbbing now and it was making her head pound. "Maybe there's some painkillers in here." Mike said. Timmy fished through all the bags and pulled out a few bottles of medicine. "This one is. You're in luck. Someone had a prescription for painkillers." Mike said, handing her the bottle. Lacy swallowed two of the pills eagerly, hoping it would help dull the pain in her leg and her arm.  
  
Paul called the Canadian airlines to see if they had any information about the crashed plane. When he told them about his sister calling him, they asked him to come to the airport. He, along with Stephanie and Vince McMahon went to the airport to talk with the agents. Upon arriving, they were led to the control tower. "Can you put us through to your sister?" One agent asked. "No, she's supposed to call me in about thirty minutes. I told her to keep her phone off so the battery wouldn't run out." Paul replied. "How many did she say were with her, if any?" He asked. "A man and a boy. She said everyone else was dead." Paul replied. "Did she give their names?" The agent asked. Paul shook his head no and sat down. "I didn't think to ask. My sister told me that her leg and her arm were broken and she has two gashes in her head. I was worried about her." He explained.  
  
Lacy, Mike, and Timmy came to a hill. Slowly, Mike helped her climb, with Timmy in front of them. When they reached the top, Lacy could see the sun. "He said to get to an opening." Lacy mumbled. "Well, a little further up then." Mike said. Lacy nodded and continued to climb with Mike. When they reached the top of the second hill, Lacy collapsed on the ground. "Okay, let's rest here." Mike said. "I have to call my brother." Lacy said. "You're exhausted. I'll call." Mike replied. Lacy handed him her phone and told him the number.  
  
When Paul's cell phone rang, he answered it quickly. "Hi, this is Mike." Mike said. "Where's my sister?" Paul asked. "She's right here. She's too tired to talk." Mike replied. "Okay, where are you?" Paul asked. "Well, we headed north from the plane. Timmy has a compass, so we used that to guide us. I think we're headed for Canada, but we're a long way off." Mike explained. "You've been walking for an hour, right?" Paul asked. "Yes, one hour." Mike replied. "How's Lacy?" Paul asked. "She's weak. I'm positive that her arm and her leg are broken. The bleeding stopped from the gashes in her head, but she's in a tremendous amount of pain." Mike replied.  
  
"Ask him what his last name is." The agent said. "Mike, what's your last name?" Paul asked. "I'm at the Canadian airport. They're trying to find the plane now." Paul explained. "Sawyer. Tim, what's your last name?" Mike asked. "Donovan." Timmy replied. "It's Sawyer and Tim's is Donovan." Mike replied. "Tell him that we have a plane flying over the mountains. Ask him if he can hear it." The agent said. "Mike, there's a plane flying over the mountains. Can you hear it?" Paul asked. "No, can't hear nothing out here." Mike said. "Okay, maybe we need to go higher." The agent said. He sent a call to the pilot and told him to fly north in a straight line. Then he sent five more planes out to the Canadian Mountains. 


	7. Tragedy

Title: Will You Remember Me?  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Paul Levesque, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Duane Johnson, and others.  
  
Description: Lacy is involved in a plane crash. Will she ever remember those who loved her the most?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lacy, how much battery life do you have?" Mike asked. "Fully charged." Lacy replied. "The phone is fully charged, Paul." Mike said. "Great, it should work for at least twelve hours then." Paul commented. "Keep them on the phone. Tell him to let you know if he hears a plane." The agent said. "Let me know if you hear a plane." Paul told Mike. "Nothing yet." Mike replied. For twenty minutes, they remained in contact, but Mike saw or heard no planes. Finally they hung up, and Mike promised to call in another hour.  
  
After he hung up, he turned Lacy's phone off and helped her to her feet. "Let's get moving." He said. Again, they started to climb the mountain, with Mike using all of his weight to pull her up. Timmy proved to be a skillful climber, even with three bags on his shoulder. Mike had the other four bags on his shoulder. Again they reached the top and stopped for a minute, but Lacy was determined to keep going. By the time it got dark, they had reached the top of the mountain and decided to start down the other side in the morning. All three of them laid down in the leaves to sleep for a while, after eating something.  
  
When the sun rose, Lacy was the first to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked around. Then she woke Mike and Timmy up. "Let's get going." She said. Mike nodded and helped her up. They started down the mountain slowly and carefully to avoid falling. "It's a long way down." Timmy mumbled. "We'll get there, Tim. Just be careful and watch what you're doing." Mike said. Lacy took more painkillers when they stopped to rest. Then everyone ate something and drank a little water before moving on.  
  
Paul was frantic, because he hadn't heard from his sister since the night before. He called his mother, who had heard about the plane crash and told her that Lacy had been on the plane. Joan started sobbing when she found out that her daughter was on the plane. "Mom, I talked to her. She's okay and she has her cell phone with her. It'll be fine." Paul said, trying to calm his mother down. "We found the plane." One agent cried. Paul's head shot up and he jumped out of his seat. "Mom, I've got to go. They found the plane." Paul cried. He ended the call and rushed over to the agent. "Your sister is headed north, right?" He asked. "Yeah, she said they have a compass to guide them." Paul replied. "Well, we'll find her then. I just sent one of the planes north from the crash site." The agent said. Paul smiled for the first time since he'd heard about the crash.  
  
Mark and Glenn had heard about the crash by now and so had the rest of the Federation. Everyone was on edge waiting to hear any news about Lacy or the two people she was with. Timmy's parents had been contacted and had gone to the Canadian airport to talk with agents. They all waited restlessly to hear from Lacy, Timmy, and Mike. "Okay, we'll stop. I should call my brother." Lacy said. Mike nodded and dialed the number. "Hi, it's Mike." He said, when Paul answered. "Hey, how is everyone?" Paul asked. "Tired, but we're alive and we're hanging in there." Mike replied. "Is Lacy okay?" Paul asked. "Yeah, but she's really weak. I'm watching out for her though." Mike said. "Thanks, I'll have to repay you when I finally meet you." Paul said.  
  
"Can I talk to Timmy?" Mary asked. "Hey, can you put Timmy on? Someone wants to talk to him." Paul said. "Timmy, here." Mike said, handing him the phone. "Timmy, its Mommy." Mary said. "Mom." Timmy cried. "Oh baby, are you okay?" Mary asked. "Yeah, Mom. Lacy and Mike are taking real good care of me." Timmy said. "I miss you, sweetheart and I'll be here when they find you." Mary said. "Find us? Mom, there's no one out here but us." Timmy said. "Can't you hear the planes?" Mary asked. "No, Mom. We can't hear nothing out here." Timmy said. Mary started to sob, so Paul took the phone. "Hey, Tim. Put Mike on." Paul said. Timmy handed the phone back to Mike. "Can't you hear any planes?" Paul asked. "Nothing, man. Not a thing out here." Mike replied. "Okay, where are you?" Paul asked. "We started down the other side of the mountain this morning. We're about a quarter of the way down." Mike replied.  
  
After a few minutes of talking, Mike hung up and turned Lacy's phone off. Then they started down the mountain again. Lacy felt herself sliding and started to scream, but Mike grabbed her and pulled her up onto the cliff. He climbed down first, carefully placing his feet. Suddenly, the rock beneath his feet crumbled and he slipped. Lacy and Timmy watched as Mike dropped down the mountain below. They started to sob as he disappeared in the ravine below them. After a few minutes, Lacy looked up at Timmy. "We have to keep going, Tim. We'll just have to go slow." Lacy whispered. "Can you do it?" Timmy asked. Lacy nodded slowly and picked up the bags Mike had been carrying. "Come on. Follow me down." She said. 


	8. Anything to Survive

Title: Will You Remember Me?  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Paul Levesque, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Duane Johnson, and others.  
  
Description: Lacy is involved in a plane crash. Will she ever remember those who loved her the most?  
  
  
  
  
  
An hour later, they stopped again to rest. Lacy took out her phone and handed it to Timmy. "Call my brother." She said. Lacy watched him dial the number and started to cry again. "Hi, this is Timmy." Timmy said. "Timmy, where's Mike?" Paul asked. Timmy started to cry, so Lacy took the phone from him. "Paul, it's me." Lacy said. "Lace, where is Mike?" Paul asked. "He fell. He fell off the mountain. He's dead, Paul." Lacy sobbed. "Oh my God. Are you two okay?" He asked. "Yeah, we stopped to rest. We're halfway down the mountain now. We're going to start moving in a few minutes." Lacy said. "Lace, please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." Paul said. "It's a little late for that, Paul. I can barely feel my leg now." Lacy mumbled. "Have you seen or heard any planes?" Paul asked. "No, nothing." Lacy said. She ended the call with her brother and started down the mountain again with Timmy following her.  
  
When they got three quarters of the way down, they stopped because it was getting dark. They both fell asleep, holding one another, lying on a large cliff. In the morning, Lacy fished around in the bags for something to eat. "We're running out of food." She said. She handed Timmy another sandwich and ate a cupcake. "I can share." Timmy said. "No, you eat it. You're younger than I am. You need the food more." Lacy replied. She took out another bottle of water and shared it with Timmy. Then they started down the mountain. When they finally reached the bottom, Lacy sat down and took a rest. Timmy sat beside her and smiled. "We made it down." He said. "Yeah, we did. Now, we will have to cross the plains." Lacy replied, pointing at the wide-open plains. "At least it's not hot." Timmy commented.  
  
Lacy called her brother again and told him that they had made it down the mountain and that they were going to cross the plains. Paul told the agent who sent his pilots over the mountain to see if they could find them. Lacy ended the call and got to her feet. Timmy found two sticks and handed them to Lacy. "You can use those as crutches." He said. "Thanks, Timmy." Lacy replied. She tossed one of the sticks and used the taller one as a cane, as they walked across the plains. By dark, they still hadn't seen any planes. They'd only made it a short distance because of Lacy's leg. They laid down in the grass to sleep through the night.  
  
In the morning, Lacy realized that they were out of food, so they shared the water. "I can kill an animal." Timmy offered. "We can't cook it." Lacy said. Timmy nodded and frowned. "It's okay, Tim. We'll be okay." Lacy said. "I miss Mike." Timmy said. Lacy's eyes filled with tears. "So do I, Timmy." She whispered. They started across the plains again and continued walking till midday. Then they stopped to rest. Lacy called her brother and told him that they still hadn't seen or heard any planes. The agent was miffed as to why they hadn't, because his pilots had searched the entire area. "We're out of food." Lacy said. "Do you still have water?" Paul asked. "Yeah, enough to last us for a few more days." Lacy replied. "Tell her to eat the grass. It's not food, but it will fill her and give her energy." The agent said. "Lacy, the agent said to eat the grass. He says it'll give you energy." Paul told her. "Okay." Lacy mumbled. She ended the call. Then she and Timmy started tearing the grass up and eating it.  
  
After a while, they started to feel a little better, so they started to walk again. When it got dark, they stopped again and laid down in the grass to sleep. The following day, Lacy tried to call her brother, but her phone wouldn't work. "My phone is dead. We can't call anymore." Lacy mumbled. Timmy started to cry again. Lacy put her arms around him to comfort him, but she couldn't help feeling a little discouraged herself. She grabbed the stick and started to walk again, wondering if they'd ever see anyone again.  
  
Paul hadn't heard from his sister all day. He was frantic, knowing that she was out there alone with Timmy. Vince had to go back to work, so Stephanie and Paul stayed at the airport terminal with Timmy's parents. When Vince returned to the hotel, all the wrestlers were waiting. Mark was the first to speak up. "Did they find her?" He asked. "No, I'm afraid not. She hasn't called either. I'm guessing the battery in her phone probably died. They're still searching, because they know she's alive out there." Vince explained. "We've all got work to do." He added. Mark was crushed when he heard that they hadn't found Lacy. It had only been one night that he'd spent with her, but it was a night he'd never forget and he wished she were there with him now.  
  
Lacy and Timmy came to the end of the plains and sat down. Lacy closed her eyes, trying to fight the pain that she felt in her legs. It had started to become more of a dull throbbing pain now and it made her feel sick to her stomach. Timmy looked all around, wondering how close to Canada they really were. He took out his compass and looked at it. According to the compass they were still heading north. Up ahead of him he could see more trees, but the ground was flat. "Lacy, let's go." Timmy said. Lacy was nodding off when she heard Timmy talking to her. "I need rest." Lacy mumbled. "You can't. We have to keep going." Timmy said. Lacy got to her feet and grabbed the stick.  
  
Timmy held her hand as they walked into the mess of trees. It was starting to get dark, but Timmy didn't care. He wanted to keep going. They had been walking for four days and he was sure they had to be close to Canada because it only took three hours by plane. An hour later, Lacy finally insisted on resting for a while, so they sat down and slept until morning. In the morning, Lacy removed another bottle of water. She and Timmy shared it while they nibbled on the grass. By now, they were dirty and their clothes were torn. Lacy's leg was numb and her arm was still throbbing even though she had a sling on.  
  
After finishing the water, they got up and started to walk again, having no real idea where they were headed or if they would ever see civilization again. Two days passed and still Paul hadn't heard from his sister. It had been a total of seven days since he last saw her. He had already left the airport terminal and returned to work. Timmy's parents had flown home to Florida too, because they knew sitting around in an airport wouldn't bring their son home any sooner. Paul was beginning to think that he'd never see his sister again. The other wrestlers were also worried. No one stopped thinking about Lacy being out there alone with that small boy. They all wanted her to be found, but they were slowly losing hope. 


	9. Who are We?

Title: Will You Remember Me?  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Paul Levesque, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Duane Johnson, and others.  
  
Description: Lacy is involved in a plane crash. Will she ever remember those who loved her the most?  
  
  
  
  
  
Lacy and Timmy awoke from a restless sleep and looked around. They had passed through the trees and stopped to rest at the edge of the small forest. "Lacy look." Timmy cried, startling her back to reality. Lacy looked up and saw it too. They had reached the highway. There were cars passing them every few seconds. "Come on." Timmy said, pulling her to her feet. Lacy got up and hobbled to the road, hoping to stop one of the cars. Timmy started waving, but no one would stop. "Are we hallucinating?" Lacy asked. "No, look." Timmy cried, pointing across the highway. Lacy saw the grass across the highway and beyond that she saw more roads. "Let's go, Timmy. These cars won't stop." Lacy said. They managed to cross the highway without getting hit. After they entered the field, Lacy and Timmy sat down to nibble on the grass again. Then they got up and started walking again. By dark, they had reached the other side of the large field, so they laid down to sleep again.  
  
In the morning, Timmy tried to wake Lacy up, but she wouldn't get up. "Lacy, wake up." Timmy said, shaking her roughly, but she didn't move. He started crying at first. Then he got to his feet and started walking. He knew he had to find someone to help or Lacy would die. He continued to walk until he finally spotted a few houses. His eyes lit up at the sight of them. He walked towards one and started banging on the door. When the door open, a woman saw him and gasped. "Do you have a phone? I was in a plane crash and I need a phone. My friend is dying." Timmy cried. "Yes, of course." The woman said, remembering the plane crash she'd heard about on the news.  
  
The woman picked up the phone and called the police, since Timmy couldn't say specifically where Lacy was. When the police arrived, Timmy walked out the door and started to walk back in the direction he'd come from. Finally, they reached Lacy, who was still lying motionless on the ground. The officer radioed for an ambulance and gave his location. Twenty minutes later, an ambulance arrived. Lacy was put in first. Then the officer helped Timmy get in.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital, both of them were put in a room together. They both were given feeding tubes and IVs because they needed fluid. Lacy was still unconscious when the doctors set her leg and her arm in casts. Timmy couldn't remember his phone number or his address. When they asked his last name, he couldn't remember that either. The doctors figured it was due to fatigue and dehydration, among other things. The only thing Timmy could remember was that his first name was Timmy and that his friend's name was Lacy. Doctors hoped that Lacy would know more, if she ever woke up.  
  
A week passed and Timmy remained in the hospital with Lacy, who still hadn't come around. The airports had given up the search and Lacy and Timmy were pronounced dead by Canadian and American governments. Paul was devastated. When he called his mother and told her, she was crushed. "My baby's gone." Joan sobbed. "Mom, I'll fly home and see you this weekend." Paul said. Joan couldn't answer. She was crying too hard, so Paul ended the call, knowing she couldn't talk. Vince planned a memorial service for Lacy and Timmy, but Paul told him he didn't want one, because he believed that his sister was alive somewhere. Vince canceled the plans for the memorial service at Paul's request. The other wrestlers were shocked and speechless that Lacy and Timmy hadn't been found. Timmy's parents were just as upset. Paul spent a lot of time with them talking about his sister. It helped him to have someone to talk about it with and Timmy's parents seemed relieved to have Paul around as well.  
  
Another month passed and doctors were ready to give up on Lacy, but Timmy refused to give up hope. Lacy was all that he had now and he wanted her to live. Everyday, he would get out of bed and talk to her. One morning, while he was talking to her, he saw her move. He ran into the hall and screamed for the doctors to come. Lacy opened her eyes and sat straight up in bed. When she screamed Timmy's name, he ran to her. "Lacy, I'm here. Here I am." Timmy cried. Lacy put her arms around Timmy and hugged him. "I thought I lost you." He sobbed. "No, Timmy. I'm here." Lacy said.  
  
Doctors spent the next thirty minutes questioning her, but Lacy couldn't remember anything either. At the end of the week, they had no choice but to release Lacy and Timmy with the possessions they'd had when they were admitted to the hospital. Lacy saw the seven duffel bags and started to go through them. She found a cell phone, but it didn't work. She put that in her pocket. She also found a purse. After looking through it, she saw several credit cards with the name Paul LeVesque on it. Lacy put the purse over her shoulder and continued going through the bags. After she'd finished, she threw four of the duffel bags away and carried the other three.  
  
"Do you have money?" Timmy asked. "Yes, but I don't know where to go." Lacy replied. "Take me with you." Timmy said. "Of course I am. All we have is one another now, Tim." Lacy replied. She and Timmy caught a cab to the Canadian Airport. "Okay, Tim, where do you want to go? You pick a city and we'll go." Lacy said. Timmy looked up at the board and studied it. "Let's go to New York." Timmy said. "New York it is, Tim." Lacy replied. She bought two tickets to New York and boarded the plane with Timmy. 


	10. Starting Over

Title: Will You Remember Me?  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Paul Levesque, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Duane Johnson, and others.  
  
Description: Lacy is involved in a plane crash. Will she ever remember those who loved her the most?  
  
  
  
  
  
Seven hours later, they landed in New York and got off the plane. "Now what?" Timmy asked. "Well, I have a lot of money here. I don't know where I got it, but that should last us until I find a job." Lacy said. "Okay, we'll need last names." Timmy said. "Right, we'll use Smith." Lacy said. "Okay, Timmy and Lacy Smith. We're brother and sister now." Timmy said. "Yes we are." Lacy replied. She put her arm around Timmy and led him to a cab. They went to a hotel and booked a room for the night.  
  
The following day, Timmy stayed in the hotel, while Lacy went to find a job. She had no recollection of working or doing anything, so she had to settle for working in a restaurant. Surprisingly, after returning to the hotel, Lacy went through the purse and found bank statements. She saw that they were for a Lacy LeVesque. "That must be me." She thought, wondering why she couldn't remember. After searching some more, she found ID and credit cards. "What's all that?" Timmy asked. "Well, it looks like I have quite a bit of money in the bank. I must have saved it before." Lacy commented.  
  
"How much money?" Timmy asked. "Fifty thousand dollars, but I have no idea where it came from." Lacy replied. "Wow, that's a lot." Timmy said. "We can use it to buy a house in the neighborhood. That way we won't have to pay rent. And I'll buy a car so that we can get around." Lacy said. "Do you know how to drive?" Timmy asked. "I must, because there is a driver's license with my name on it." Lacy replied. "It says LeVesque." Timmy said, pointing to the ID. "I know, that must've been my last name. But, we're known as Smith now. I'll just pretend I'm LeVesque when I go to the bank and stuff." Lacy replied. "Okay." Timmy said.  
  
The following day, Lacy went to work for the first time. After being trained, she had no trouble working and finished around six that night. When she got back, she told Timmy they would go house shopping the following day, since she had the day off. In the morning, they had breakfast. Then they went to look for a house. They found one near Lacy's work and made the down payment. The Realtor agreed to let them move in immediately, so Lacy and Timmy went to buy furniture. Lacy used Paul LeVesque's credit cards to pay for them, signing her name Lacy LeVesque. Not once did anyone ask for ID, so Lacy was able to buy all the furniture she needed using his credit cards.  
  
That night, they slept on the floor. In the morning, Lacy went shopping for a car, while Timmy stayed home to wait for the furniture. When it arrived, he told the men where to put everything. Lacy returned later that day and showed Timmy the car she bought. "Cool. I like it." Timmy said. "Great. Now, we need to go food shopping so we can fill that refrigerator." Lacy said. She and Timmy spent the rest of the afternoon going food shopping. Lacy made dinner that night for them. Then she told Timmy that he should start going to school.  
  
The following morning, she called work to tell them she'd be a little late. Then she took Timmy over to the public school. There, she registered him for fifth grade. "We will need to know the name of the last school he attended." The principal said. "I'm sorry, we don't know that. You see, my brother and I were injured a few months back and we lost our memories. You can check this out if you wan to. We were in a hospital in Canada." Lacy said. "You say we can check with the hospital to make sure you're telling the truth?" The principal asked. She and Timmy sat there while the principal got the number for the Canadian hospital they'd been in.  
  
After talking with doctors and verifying Lacy's story, the principal agreed to let Timmy start fifth grade. Lacy left him at the school and went to work. After school, Timmy walked home and let himself in. When Lacy got home from work, he told her he needed a bunch of supplies, so she took him out shopping. The following day, she dropped Timmy off at school and went to work. 


	11. Found

Title: Will You Remember Me?  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Paul Levesque, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Duane Johnson, and others.  
  
Description: Lacy is involved in a plane crash. Will she ever remember those who loved her the most?  
  
  
  
  
  
Paul went looking for his credit cards one day, and realized that he'd given them to his sister before she disappeared. Thinking of her broke his heart all over again. He had wanted to believe that she was alive, but now it had been a few months. He had no choice but to think she was dead. He called the credit card Company and explained that he needed a new card. When the company revealed that his cards had been used recently, Paul was stunned. "Who used them?" He asked. "Someone named Lacy LeVesque." The representative replied. Paul gasped when he heard his sister's name. "Where were they used?" Paul asked, hoping he'd be able to find out where she was. "A Levin's Furniture Store in New York City and a Pathmark Supermarket too." The representative replied. Paul thanked the agent and hung up. He decided not to cancel his cards yet, because he wanted to believe that it might really be his sister.  
  
Since the Fed was going to New York in two days, Paul decided to wait until he got out there. News of Paul's conversation with his credit card company spread quickly. Everyone wondered if Lacy was really alive after these last few months of finally putting it to rest. And if she was, they wondered if Timmy was with her and why she hadn't contacted her brother. Mark hadn't forgotten Lacy either. She'd been on his mind constantly. When he heard about Paul's conversation with the credit card Company, he told his brother Glenn about it. "You still think about her, huh?" Glenn asked. "I can't stop. It was one night, but damn, what a night." Mark replied. "Well, I would be ready for anything. If this is really Lacy, she must have a reason for not telling anyone where she is." Glenn commented. Mark nodded. He knew that Lacy might want nothing to do with him. After all, it had been a few months since he saw her, but he couldn't help wishing that she might be happy to see him.  
  
The weekend finally rolled around, so Lacy decided to take Timmy out. "Where would you like to go, Tim?" Lacy asked. "Can we go to that place called, The World?" Timmy asked. "Sure, I saw that too. It looks pretty big." Lacy commented. "I know. It looks cool." Timmy said. That night, they went to, The World, and had dinner. Then they walked through the many shops. "They have a lot of wrestling stuff here." Timmy commented. "I know, it's amazing." Lacy replied. She bought Timmy a tee shirt from one of the shops. "Who is Kane?" He asked. "Must be one of the wrestlers." Lacy replied. "He looks cool." Timmy commented. "I'm glad you like it." Lacy replied.  
  
Paul, Stephanie, Mark, Glenn, and Duane all sat down to eat in, The World. "It's nice to know that we worked things out." Mark commented. "Yeah, well Stephanie told me what really happened that night. I'm sorry I accused you of hitting on her. I forgave her for it because it was so long ago." Paul replied. "Hey, did you ever go to that furniture store?" Mark asked. "I'm going to go tomorrow." Paul replied. Glenn had been looking around the restaurant at everyone coming and going. Suddenly, his eye caught something. "Holy shit." He exclaimed, starting everyone around him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Mark growled. "Look over there." He said, pointing towards the entrance. Everyone stared in disbelief at Paul's sister Lacy, who was standing next to a young boy.  
  
Paul got out of his seat and walked over to her before she could leave. "Lacy." Paul said. Lacy turned around and saw a man walking towards her. "Can I help you?" She asked. "What?" Paul asked, confusion in his voice. "You just called me. What do you want?" Lacy asked. "You don't recognize me?" Paul countered. "Should I?" Lacy asked. "Lace, I'm your brother, Paul LeVesque." Paul said. Lacy gasped when she heard the name. "Oh my. You're the owner of those credit cards. I'm terribly sorry. I'll repay you for everything." She said, as she took her wallet out. She handed him his credit cards and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait." Paul said. "What?" Lacy asked. "I don't know what happened to you, but you're my sister, Lace. I can't let you leave here without me." Paul said. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember you. I really need to be going." Lacy said. "Look, I know who he is." Paul said. "How would you know that?" Lacy asked. "His name is Timmy Donovan. The two of you were in a plane crash together. There was another guy named Mike, but he fell off a cliff and died. I lost touch with you and I assumed that your cell phone battery had died." Paul said. Lacy was stunned. Slowly, she pulled out the cell phone. "This one?" She asked. Paul recited the number and nodded.  
  
"You were going to Canada." Paul commented after a few minutes. Lacy started to feel a little tense, so she took Timmy and ran out of there without another word. "Wait." Paul cried. "Lacy, please." He shouted, but she kept on going until she reached her car. After ushering Timmy in, she got in and drove home. "He knew a lot about you." Timmy said. "Yes he did." Lacy replied, as she led Timmy into the house. Paul turned to go back to the table, frustrated that his sister had run off. "Man, that was your sister, but it sure didn't seem like your sister." Glenn said. "I don't know what happened to her." Paul mumbled. "I wouldn't give up. At least you know she's alive." Glenn said. "I'm not giving up. That's my baby sister. I'm going to find a way to make her remember me." Paul said. Mark had been quiet the entire time. Suddenly, he decided to speak. "Make her remember me too." He mumbled. Paul nodded and frowned at his friend. He had no idea where Lacy had gone, but he was determined to find her and bring her back to the Fed, somehow. 


	12. Forget Me

Title: Will You Remember Me?  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Paul Levesque, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Duane Johnson, and others.  
  
Description: Lacy is involved in a plane crash. Will she ever remember those who loved her the most?  
  
  
  
  
  
Lacy thought about the guy she'd seen in the restaurant and wondered if he was telling the truth. She'd seen the identification card with her name on it, but she didn't understand why she couldn't remember. All night, she thought about him. In the morning, she was too tired to work, so she took Timmy to school and called out of work. Then she decided to go for a drive. While driving around, she passed by a hotel in the neighborhood. As she looked out the window, she saw the man from the night before. Abruptly, she came to a halt and parked the car. Then she hurried across the street to where he was standing with some other men.  
  
"Paul, look." Glenn said. Paul turned around and saw his sister walking towards him. "Lacy, how'd you know I was here?" He asked. "I didn't. I saw you and pulled over." Lacy replied. "I'm glad you're here. We should talk." Paul said. "I just want to know how you know so much about me." Lacy said. "You're my sister. Our last name is LeVesque and you were in a plane crash a few months ago. I thought you were dead." Paul said. "I was in a hospital in Canada." Lacy said. "With Timmy?" Paul asked. Lacy nodded. "Lacy, his parents would be thrilled if they knew he was alive." Paul commented. "Timmy has parents?" Lacy asked. "Yeah, their names are Mary and Robert Donovan and they live in Florida." Paul replied.  
  
"Why can't I remember?" Lacy mumbled. "Look, something must have happened to you. Why don't we go and see a doctor?" Paul suggested. "I'm not going anywhere with you." Lacy stated. "Why?" Paul asked. "Look, you say you're my brother, but I don't know you. I don't remember you. All I know is that Timmy and I we're together in Canada and we're together now. I can't remember my past and I'm not going to try to pretend that nothing happened. I'm sure you're a great guy, but there's nothing between us. You need to forget that you saw me. I don't know who you are and I don't know if I will ever remember you. Your sister is dead, Paul. I'm not Lacy LeVesque. I'm Lacy Smith." Lacy explained. "Lace, don't say that. We can figure this out together." Paul said. "No. Look, leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you. Just stay away from me and stay away from Timmy." Lacy replied.  
  
She walked away from him and went to her car, but he followed her. "You're not going to get rid of me. I'm your brother, Lacy. You can't make me go away." Paul said. "The only brother I have is Timmy. You're just another stranger I ran into in a restaurant." Lacy retorted. She started her car and drove off before Paul could say anything else. "Damn." Glenn commented, when he walked back over. "I can't believe this shit. She's got no memory of us at all." Paul grunted. "I wish I knew what to say, man. She's certainly not the Lacy I remember." Glenn commented. 


	13. Timmy Remembers

Title: Will You Remember Me?  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Paul Levesque, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Duane Johnson, and others.  
  
Description: Lacy is involved in a plane crash. Will she ever remember those who loved her the most?  
  
  
  
  
  
Lacy picked Timmy up and decided to take him out for a while. She stopped at an ice cream shop and then they went for a walk. After that, Lacy took him to a diner to have some dinner. "I've got to go to the bathroom. Stay right here." Lacy said. Timmy nodded and continued eating. Paul and Glenn were walking past the diner and caught sight of Timmy. "I'm going in to talk to him." Paul said. "Why?" Glenn asked. "If I can't get to her, I can get to him." Paul explained.  
  
"Hey, Tim. Remember me?" Paul asked. "You're the guy I saw in the restaurant." Timmy said. "That's right and this is my friend, Glenn." Paul replied, as he sat down. "How do you know so much about my sister?" Timmy asked. "Tim, do you remember anything?" Paul asked. "Like what?" Timmy asked. "Do you remember climbing a mountain or crashing in a plane?" Paul asked. Timmy shook his head no and frowned. "Do you remember a guy named Mike?" Paul asked. "Mike fell off the mountain." Timmy said. "That's right. You called me and told me that Mike fell off the mountain." Paul said. "I remember. Lacy was crying." Timmy said. "Right, Lacy was crying." Paul said. "Timmy, what happened after the cell phone stopped working?" Paul asked.  
  
"Lacy's phone didn't work anymore. She said we couldn't call anyone. We walked for a long time across a field. When we got across the field, it was dark. Lacy went to sleep. She wouldn't wake up in the morning. I had to go and get someone to help her. She was dying." Timmy said, as tears started to fall from his eyes. "You saved her." Paul commented. Timmy nodded. "Timmy do you remember using the cell phone to call me?" Paul asked. Timmy thought about it. "I called Lacy's brother." Timmy said. "Yeah, Timmy. That's me. Remember I put your mother on the phone?" Paul asked. Timmy's face lit up suddenly. "I remember. Her name is Mary." Timmy cried. "That's right, Tim. Mary what?" Paul asked. "Mary Donovan." Timmy exclaimed. "Thank God." Paul mumbled.  
  
"Listen Tim, Lacy doesn't remember. We have to help her remember." Paul said. "You're Paul?" Timmy asked. Paul nodded and smiled. Timmy got up from the table and hugged him. "Lacy talked about you a lot. She missed you so much." Timmy said. "I missed her too, Tim. You have to help me." Paul said. Lacy came out of the bathroom and saw Timmy hugging Paul. "Get off of him right now." She shouted. Paul looked up at his sister and frowned. "Lace, wait a minute." Paul said. "No. I told you to stay away from my brother." She shouted. "Lacy, listen." Timmy said. Lacy looked down at Tim and frowned. "Don't believe his lies." Lacy said.  
  
"Lacy, I remember." Timmy said. "What?" Lacy asked. "Lacy, I remember everything. My parents are Mary and Robert Donovan. We climbed a mountain together after the plane crashed. And Mike fell off the mountain." Timmy said. "What are you talking about?" Lacy asked. "We climbed a mountain, Lacy. We were trying to get to Canada." Timmy said. "Timmy, there is no way we climbed a mountain. I couldn't do that." Lacy said. "Please, listen." Timmy cried. "We're leaving right now." Lacy shouted. She grabbed Timmy's hand and led him out of the diner. Paul and Glenn went after them. "Lacy, his parents need to know. They have a right to know that he's alive." Paul said. Lacy stopped walking and turned around. "Fine, call them. I'll find you and we'll set up a place to meet." Lacy said. Then she got in her car with Tim and drove off. 


	14. Timmy's Parents

Title: Will You Remember Me?  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Paul Levesque, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Duane Johnson, and others.  
  
Description: Lacy is involved in a plane crash. Will she ever remember those who loved her the most?  
  
  
  
  
  
That night, Paul called Mary and Robert. "Hello, Paul. It's been a while." Mary commented. "Mary, I have something to tell you." Paul said. "What?" Mary asked. "Mary, Timmy's alive." Paul said. Mary gasped when she heard what Paul said. She dropped the phone and started crying, so Robert picked it up. "What's up, Paul?" Robert asked. "Bob, Timmy's alive. I saw him today. He wants to see you." Paul said. "Where was he?" Robert asked. "He's with Lacy, but she doesn't remember me." Paul said. "Does Timmy remember us?" Robert asked. "Yeah, he wants to see you." Paul replied. "I'm sorry about your sister." Robert said. "It's okay. I'm not giving up on her. Can you come out to New York?" Paul asked. "Yes, I'll fly out in the morning with Mary." Robert replied.  
  
The following morning, Robert and Mary showed up at the hotel. "Where is he?" Mary asked. "Lacy said she would contact me. I don't know where they're staying." Paul said. That afternoon, Lacy pulled up in front of the hotel. She sat there quietly for a while, staring at the entrance. "You know they're going to take you home." Lacy said. "I know, Lace. I have to go. They're my parents and they miss me." Timmy said. "I know, Tim." Lacy replied.  
  
She got out of the car and opened his door. Then she led him across the street. When she walked in, she saw Paul standing with Glenn, another man, and a couple. "Look." Paul said. Mary and Robert turned around and stared at their son. Timmy stared back at them for a moment before running into his mother's arms. Lacy turned around and walked out of the hotel. "Lacy, wait." Paul cried, running after her. "Leave me alone." Lacy said. "Don't go. Please, let me help you. I can't lose you again." Paul cried. When she turned around, she saw tears in his eyes. "What can I do? I don't even know you." Lacy said. "I can tell you anything you want to know. Please don't leave me." Paul begged.  
  
"I need to go home." Lacy said. "Then let me come with you. I want to see where you've been staying." Paul said. Timmy walked outside with his parents. "Lacy, can I bring my Mom and Dad to the house?" Timmy asked. "Yeah, Tim. Just follow me in my car." Lacy said. "Lace, please." Paul said, grabbing her hand. "Come on." She said, leading him to her car. Mark and Glenn went with them. "Did you buy this?" Mark asked. "Yes, I had money in a bank, so I used it." Lacy said. "That was money you saved from working." Paul said. "What kind of work did I do?" Lacy asked. "You were a wrestler." Paul said. Lacy laughed when she heard that. "I'm serious. You wrestled with us." Paul commented.  
  
When they pulled up in front a house, Lacy got out and went to unlock the door. Paul, Mark, and Glenn followed. Timmy came up the steps with his parents a few minutes later. Lacy let everyone in and turned on the lights. "Wow, Lacy. This is a nice place." Paul commented. "It's okay. It's home." She replied, as she put her keys on the table. "Timmy, why don't you go and pack all your things. You might as well take everything with you." Lacy said. "Okay." Timmy replied. Mary and Robert followed him up to his bedroom.  
  
"So, you're my brother." Lacy commented. Paul nodded and smiled at her. "And I'm Lacy LeVesque?" She asked. Again, he nodded. "And who are these two?" She asked, pointing to Mark and Glenn. Mark frowned when he realized that she didn't remember the night they spent together. "Mark and Glenn, they're wrestlers." Paul replied. Lacy walked over to Mark and looked up at him. "You're very tall." She commented. He smirked when he heard that. "So are you." She said to Glenn. "Mark and Glenn are two of the biggest wrestlers in the company." Paul commented. "I can see why." Lacy replied.  
  
Timmy came down with all his things packed in a few bags. Mary and Robert followed him. "Lacy, I want to thank you for taking care of Timmy for us. I don't know how we could ever repay you." Mary said. "Let me come and visit Timmy once in a while." Lacy replied. "Absolutely. Here's our phone number and our address in Florida. You can come any time you want." Mary said. "Thanks, Mrs. Donovan." Lacy replied. She knelt down and hugged Timmy. "I'm going to miss you." Lacy said. "Lacy, try to remember. Your brother loves you." Timmy said. Lacy nodded and smiled. "I'll try, Tim." She said. She watched him leave with his parents as tears came to her eyes.  
  
Paul walked up behind his sister and put his arms around her. He felt her tense for a moment, but then he smiled when she relaxed in his arms. "I know you don't remember me, Lace, but I'll tell you all about your past. At least if you can't remember, then you can hear about some of the things that we've been through." Paul said. Lacy nodded slowly and closed her eyes. "I just wish I could remember." She whispered. "It's okay, Lace. Don't get frustrated. We'll work it out." Paul said, kissing his sister's cheek as he held her in his arms. 


	15. Leaving Home

Title: Will You Remember Me?  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Paul Levesque, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Duane Johnson, and others.  
  
Description: Lacy is involved in a plane crash. Will she ever remember those who loved her the most?  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do we do now?" Lacy asked, after a few minutes of silence passed between them. "We call Mom." Paul said. "What's her name?" Lacy asked. "Joan." Paul replied, as he dialed his mother's number. "Hey, Mom. It's Paul." Paul said, when his mother answered. "Hi, Paul. What's up?" Joan asked. "Mom, I've got something to tell you, but you have to promise not to freak out." Paul said. "What?" Joan asked. "Mom, Lacy's alive. I'm standing right next to her." Paul said. "Oh my God. My baby's alive." Joan screamed. "Mom, listen to me. Lacy doesn't remember anything from her past." Paul said. "You mean she doesn't remember me?" Joan asked. "No, but I'm going to put her on so that you can talk to her." Paul replied.  
  
Paul handed his sister the phone. "Hello." Lacy said, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "It's so good to hear your voice, sweetheart." Joan said. Lacy could hear the woman crying and felt bad for her. She looked at Paul and frowned. "I don't know what to say to her." She mumbled. "Lacy, I know you don't remember me, but I want you to know that I love you, sweetheart." Joan said. "Okay." Lacy replied. She handed the phone to her brother and sat down. "Mom, she's a little uncomfortable right now." Paul explained. "I know, honey. I understand. I'm just glad to hear her voice." Joan replied. "Okay, I'm going to hang up. I want to spend a little time talking to Lacy." Paul said. "Okay, son. Call me tomorrow." Joan replied.  
  
Paul hung up and sat down with his sister. "So, I'm a wrestler?" Lacy asked. Paul nodded. "Was I good?" Lacy asked. "Very good." Mark commented. "I guess I can't do that anymore." Lacy mumbled. "You could still travel with us." Paul replied. "I have a job." Lacy said. "I know, Lace. But you don't need it. Let me take care of you and try to help you get your memory back." Paul said. "What about this house?" Lacy asked. "You can keep the house. I'll make the payments on it." Paul replied. "I don't know." Lacy mumbled.  
  
"Are you scared?" Glenn asked. Lacy looked up at him and nodded. "Lacy, don't be afraid of me. I'd never hurt you. I love you so much and I just want to help you." Paul said. When she started to cry again, he held her in his arms. Mark watched her for a long time, remembering that night he made love to her. He wanted her to remember, but he knew pressuring her would do no good. "Look, we're flying out tomorrow. Why don't I help you pack your things?" Paul asked. Lacy looked up at the man who claimed to be her brother and nodded slowly.  
  
Paul followed Lacy to her bedroom and helped her pack her clothes. When he saw her purse, he grabbed it. "Here." He said, handing her the purse. Lacy looked up at him as her eyes filled with tears again. "What?" He asked, wondering why she was crying again. Lacy opened her purse and pulled out her wallet. When she opened it, she took out a picture and handed it to him. Paul looked down at the picture and smiled. "This is us, Lace. It was taken when you first came out to New York and joined the Fed." Paul said. She nodded and took the picture back. "You don't remember that, do you?" He asked. She shook her head no and put her purse in the duffel bag.  
  
"It's okay, Lacy." Paul said, kneeling in front of her. "You don't have to remember now. As long as we're together, I'll be happy." He told her. When she finished packing, Paul led her downstairs to where Glenn and Mark were waiting. "Ready?" Mark asked. Lacy nodded. "Lace, park your car in the garage. We'll take a cab over." Paul said. Lacy was still crying, so Mark offered to move the car. After he pulled it in, he closed the garage door and locked it. Then he got into the cab with Lacy, Glenn and Paul.  
  
When they got to the hotel, Paul led her inside. Several of the wrestlers hadn't seen her yet and gasped when they walked in. A few of them walked over. "Lacy, it's good to see you." Matt said. Lacy looked up at the man who had spoken to her. "Yeah, it's nice to see you back." Jeff commented. Lacy glanced at the other man and frowned. "We didn't know you were alive." Amy added. "Look, its Lacy." Rob commented. Lacy looked around at everyone and burst into tears. Then she ran towards the elevator and pushed the button. Paul went after her. "What's wrong?" Matt asked. "Lacy doesn't remember anyone." Mark said. "Oh shit. I had no idea. "I'm sorry." Matt said. "It's okay. You didn't know. Spread the word though, because it's best if everyone leaves her alone for now." Mark said. "Will do." Matt replied.  
  
When Lacy got into Paul's hotel room, she sat down on the sofa and cried. Mark and Glenn came up and sat with them. "Lace, don't worry about all those guys. They're all wrestlers and they know who you are, but they didn't realize that you don't remember." Paul said. Lacy nodded and tried to smile. "You know, it's been a long day. Why don't you take the bedroom and get some sleep." Paul suggested. "I can take the couch." Lacy replied. "No way. I insist. Go get some sleep." Paul said. Lacy nodded and went into the bedroom. After she closed the door, Paul sat back and sighed. "It's nice to have her back, but I wish she could remember us." Paul said. "I know, but having her here is better than nothing." Glenn commented. Paul nodded and smiled. "I missed her so much. I'm glad I've got her back. Now I just have to figure out how to help her remember everyone." Paul replied. 


	16. On the Plane

Title: Will You Remember Me?  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Paul Levesque, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Duane Johnson, and others.  
  
Description: Lacy is involved in a plane crash. Will she ever remember those who loved her the most?  
  
  
  
  
  
The following morning, Lacy woke early and took a shower. She put on black denim shorts and a black tank top. After brushing her hair and tying her sneakers, she walked out to the front room. "Morning, Lace." Paul said when he saw her. Lacy smiled slightly and sat down. "What time are we leaving?" She asked. "In about twenty minutes, actually. I'm waiting for Duane, Mark, and Glenn to get down here." Paul replied. "Duane?" Lacy asked. "You'll recognize him when you see him. He was in the restaurant the night I first saw you." Paul explained. Lacy nodded and went to gather her bags. "Don't worry about all that. I've got it." Paul said.  
  
A few minutes later, Lacy heard someone knocking on the door. Paul opened it and let Duane, Mark, and Glenn in. "Hey, guys. All ready to go?" Paul asked. "Yeah, you?" Duane asked. "Yeah, just let me grab the bags." Paul said. He picked up his sister's bags and then he grabbed his. "Come on, Lacy." He said. She nodded and followed him out to the hall. "Hi, Lacy." Duane said. Lacy looked up and forced a smile. During the flight, she was quiet, staring out the window. About halfway to Florida, there was a bit of turbulence. Lacy felt it and started to tremble.  
  
"Are you okay?" Mark asked. Lacy glanced at him, but she didn't answer. When the plane settled, she relaxed. But then it started again. This time Lacy started screaming and startled everyone around her. Paul jumped out of his seat and ran over to her. "Lace, calm down. It's okay." He said, hugging her. Mark got up and let Paul sit down. He could feel her trembling against him as the turbulence continued. "Lacy, why are you frightened?" Paul asked. "I remember." She whispered. "What?" Paul asked. "I remember the plane crash. This is how it happened. We were halfway to Canada and there was turbulence." Lacy said. "Do you remember anything else?" Paul asked. Lacy shook her head no and started to cry. "Relax, Lace. Nothing's going to happen to you." Paul said.  
  
When the plane finally landed in Florida, Lacy was the first to get up. She wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. When she finally had two feet on the ground, she started to relax a little more. "Everyone was dead." Lacy said. "Everyone?" Paul asked. "Yeah, there were only three of us alive. Timmy, Mike and I." Lacy explained. "You remember that?" Paul asked. Lacy nodded. "What else do you remember about that day?" He asked. "I don't know. I just remember the plane hitting the ground. I was sitting with Timmy because he was scared. We were the only ones alive so we started walking through the plane. That's when we found Mike. He was trapped in his seat. Timmy found a lighter so I burned the seatbelt off of him." Lacy explained. 


	17. Telling the Story

Title: Will You Remember Me?  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Paul Levesque, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Duane Johnson, and others.  
  
Description: Lacy is involved in a plane crash. Will she ever remember those who loved her the most?  
  
  
  
Mark, Duane, Glenn, and Paul listened to her talk to them, because it was the first time they'd ever heard any details about the plane crash. "We heard a few explosions. So I told Timmy to go through all the bags and get everything that we'd need, like food, water, and supplies. Mike helped him. I could barely walk, because my leg was broken and my face was bleeding." Lacy said. "Lace, do you remember using the cell phone?" Paul asked. "I remember leaving the plane. We sat down and we ate something. But that's all I can remember." Lacy mumbled. "Give it time. I guess the turbulence you felt jarred your memory." Paul commented. "I was so scared." Lacy said, as tears formed in her eyes again. "I know, Lace, but you're here with me now. I won't let anything happen to you." Paul replied.  
  
"You know, you should call the Canadian airlines and let them know about this." Mark commented. "Yeah, I thought of that. They pronounced Lacy and Timmy dead. Someone needs to know that they're alive." Paul replied. When they got to the hotel, Paul called the operator and got the number for the Canadian airport that he'd been at. When he called there and gave the flight number of the plane that crashed the agent that he'd talked to the night of the crash got on the phone. "Paul, this is Agent Williams. Do you remember me?" He asked. "Of course." Paul replied. "They tell me that you have some information about that plane." Ron said. "Yeah, I wanted to let someone know that Lacy and Timmy are alive." Paul replied. "They are? How do you know?" Ron asked. "Because, my sister is sitting right next to me." Paul replied. "And Timmy went home with his parents two days ago." He added.  
  
"Paul, that's wonderful. Listen, we're going to need to talk with your sister and Timmy. It would great if you could get them out here." Ron said. "Yeah, I can do that, but Lacy doesn't remember all that much. Timmy told me he remembers everything." Paul explained. "That's fine. I'll call the proper authorities and let them know that your sister and Timmy are alive. You just get them out here so we can find out about that plane crash." Ron said. "Okay, give me a few days." Paul said. "No problem." Ron replied.  
  
"Lace, they want to talk to you." Paul said, when he hung up. "Okay, but I don't know what they want from me. I don't remember much." Lacy said. "Well, just tell them what you told me." Paul replied. Paul called Mary and Robert Donovan and told them that Ron wanted to talk with Timmy. They agreed to meet Paul and Lacy in Canada the following day. Paul went to Vince and told him what was up. Vince agreed to let him go with Lacy the following day, because Lacy was afraid to go alone.  
  
The following morning, they boarded a plane together and took off for Canada. Six hours later, they landed in Canada and Lacy was once again relieved to get off the plane. Upon entering the terminal, Timmy rushed over to Lacy. "Hey, Tim. I missed you." Lacy said. "I missed you too, Lacy." Timmy replied. "Okay, let's go into my office. There are some people who want to hear your stories." Ron said. Once they were all seated in Ron's office Timmy decided to speak first.  
  
"Timmy, tell me about the plane crash." Ron said. "We were on our way to Canada. The plane started to have turbulence. I was scared because I was alone on the flight. When the voice over the loudspeaker said to put our seatbelts on, I started to cry. They said we were going to try to land. Lacy must have heard me, because she came over and sat with me. She helped me put my seatbelt on and then she put her arm around me and held me while the plane tried to land. When we landed, the plane kept sliding through the trees until it hit one. The impact was so loud that it sounded like something exploding. When we got up, we saw that everyone was dead." Timmy explained.  
  
"Then what happened?" Ron asked. "Lacy's leg and her arm were broken. I gave her a sling from my bag and then we went to look for more people. We heard someone moaning, so we went to the voice. That's when we found Mike. He was trapped. I found a lighter in one of the bags so Lacy burned the seatbelt off of him. After that, he and I went through all the bags and grabbed all the food, water, and supplies. Then Lacy heard explosions, so we left the plane. After we got away from it, we sat down to eat. That's when Lacy said she had her phone. She took it out and called Paul." Timmy explained.  
  
"Lacy, do you remember calling your brother?" Ron asked. Lacy shook her head no and started to cry, so Paul put his arms around her to comfort her. "Go on, Timmy." Ron said. "Well, you know about the conversations we had, because you were there." Timmy said. Ron nodded. "We started to climb the mountain. Lacy's leg was bad, but Mike helped her up the mountain. We would walk for a while, stop to rest, then walk some more until it got dark. Then we'd sleep until morning." Timmy explained.  
  
"We made a few calls to Paul, but the last one we made was when we got down the other side of the mountain. By that time, it had been three days since the plane crashed. Mike fell off the mountain on our way down. Some of the rocks he was stepping on broke." Timmy explained. Ron nodded and waited for him to continue. "After we got down, we slept. Then we got up and started to walk across the plains. We didn't get far, because Lacy couldn't walk. She was using a stick as a cane. That's when you told us to eat the grass, because we ran out of food." Timmy said.  
  
Lacy had her head down and was crying steadily. She couldn't remember any of this and it was killing her to listen to it. She wanted so badly to remember, but she couldn't. "Go on, Timmy." Ron said. "Halfway across the plains, Lacy said her phone didn't work anymore. She was very upset about that, but I told her that we had to keep going. We finally crossed the plains and came to a wooded area. It was nothing but trees. After sleeping for another night, we got up and walked into the woods. We slept halfway through and walked the rest of the way the following day." Timmy said.  
  
"Timmy, what happened when you passed through the wooded area?" Ron asked. "We saw a highway. Lacy and I were excited. But none of the cars would stop for us. We crossed the highway and entered a field. Beyond that, we could see more roads. Lacy was barely able to walk by now, but she managed to cross the field with me. By the time we got across, it was dark again so we slept again. It was like the seventh day or something." Timmy said. "And when you woke up?" Ron asked. "I couldn't wake Lacy up. I felt her for a pulse and found one, so I knew she was alive, but she wouldn't wake up. I crossed the roads by myself and ran to someone's house. That's when I called the Canadian police." Timmy said. "What did they do?" Ron asked. "They took us to the hospital in an ambulance. Lacy didn't wake up when we got there. She stayed asleep for a long time. They kept saying she might not recover, but I knew she would. Even after I was better, they let me stay there, because I had nowhere to go. At the time, I couldn't remember anything either." Timmy explained.  
  
"How did you get your memory back?" Ron asked. "By talking to Paul. He was telling me stuff and suddenly, I just remembered it all. I don't know how." Timmy explained. "How long did you stay in Canada?" Ron asked. "I don't know. A couple of months, two months, I think." Timmy replied. "And how did you get to New York?" Ron asked. "I took him there." Lacy mumbled. "Why New York, Lacy?" Ron asked. "I asked Timmy to pick a city. He chose New York. We didn't know where to go, so we just did it that way." Lacy replied. "And the house?" Ron asked. After Lacy explained how she bought the house, the furniture, the car, and how she got Timmy into school, Ron was satisfied.  
  
"Do you have any suggestions on how Lacy can get her memory back?" Paul asked. "We've dealt with plane crashes before and we've talked to survivors. We've seen this kind of thing, Paul and quite frankly, if she hasn't regained her memory now, she many never remember." Ron explained. "But she remembered the plane crash." Paul said. "Yes, I realize that. But that might be all she remembers of this. Just be thankful that Lacy is alive. I suggest that you tell her as much as you can about her past. That will do one of two things. It will help her remember her past, or it will give her a past to remember." Ron replied. Paul nodded and helped his sister up. "Are we done?" He asked. "Yes, the authorities in the United States have been notified. They are aware that your sister and Timmy are alive." Ron replied. "Let's go, Lacy." Paul said. Lacy nodded and hugged Timmy goodbye. Then she followed her brother out of the office. 


	18. A Test

Title: Will You Remember Me?  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Paul Levesque, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Duane Johnson, and others.  
  
Description: Lacy is involved in a plane crash. Will she ever remember those who loved her the most?  
  
  
  
  
  
They caught a flight back to Florida that day. Timmy and Lacy sat together on the plane. "Lace, I'm sorry you don't remember." Timmy said. "It's not your fault Timmy." Lacy replied. "Don't give up, Lacy. I don't care what that man said. Don't stop trying to remember." Timmy said. Lacy nodded and smiled at her young friend. "I promise that I won't stop trying." She replied. When they landed in Florida, Lacy hugged Timmy goodbye again and left with her brother.  
  
When they returned to the hotel, it was late, so Lacy went right to bed. In the morning, Paul had ordered breakfast before she woke up. "Come out and eat, Lacy." He said, when he saw that she was awake. She nodded and sat down to eat. Afterwards, she took a shower and dressed. "Lace, I've got to work tonight. Will you come to the arena with me?" Paul asked. "Sure, I guess. Maybe it'll help me remember." She said. Paul nodded and smiled.  
  
When they got to the arena that afternoon, Paul left Lacy in his locker room and went to see Vince. "Hey, what's up?" Vince asked. "I want you to do something." Paul said. "What?" Vince asked. "Let Lacy come out with me when I wrestle." Paul said. "No way. She doesn't remember anything." Vince replied. "I promise I won't let her get hurt. Just trust me on this." Paul said. Vince studied him for a minute before he finally nodded his head. "I hope you know what you're doing." Vince said. "I do. I promise it'll work." Paul replied.  
  
"Lacy, you're going to walk me to the ring." Paul said, when he got back to his locker room. "I don't know about that. I don't even remember how to wrestle or anything." Lacy replied. "Trust me. It'll be fine." Paul said. Lacy shrugged and sighed. Paul didn't bother taking her to wardrobe, because he saw no need. Duane came by a few minutes later to discuss the match. "Lacy, go down and get something to drink. I need to talk to Duane." Paul said. "Okay, where do I go?" She asked. Paul pointed her towards the concession area and watched her leave.  
  
"What's up?" Duane asked. "Listen, Lacy is coming out there with me. I want to see if she really forgets how to wrestle." Paul said. "What do you mean?" Duane asked. "Well, I read somewhere that when you learn something, you always remember how to do it, even if you lose your memory. If one of us tries to make a move on Lacy, she should be able to counter it." Paul said. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Duane asked. "Yeah, nothing rough, just a simple move." Paul said. "Well, I guess I'll have to do it. What did you have in mind?" Duane asked. "Well, she won't get into the ring, so it'll have to be done outside. "How about a simple body slam." Paul said. "The Rock doing a body slam?" Duane asked. "Okay, what about the rock bottom?" Paul asked. "I can do that without hurting her." Duane replied. "Great, then do that. You know how Lacy loved to counter moves. If she still has it in her, she'll counter it somehow." Paul said.  
  
When Lacy came back, Paul led her to the Titan Tron. He could tell she was a little tense. "Relax, Lacy. You'll be fine." Paul said. She nodded and walked through the curtain with him. When she got out to the ramp, she stared straight ahead of her and walked down the ramp with her brother. When she got down there, he led her over to one of the corner's and told her to stand there. When Duane came out, he glanced at her before entering the ring. He and Paul started their match and Lacy watched, hoping to remember something.  
  
"Now." Paul said, after Duane had knocked him down. Duane nodded and rolled out of the ring. When Lacy saw him coming towards her, she had no idea what was going on. Duane set her up for the rock bottom, hoping she'd counter. Lacy felt his arm around her neck and acted on impulse. She locked her foot with his and knocked him down. Then she backed away from him, shocked at what she'd just done.  
  
Paul frowned when he saw what his sister had done. He hoped for something more intense. Suddenly, he had an idea. He waved her over to the side of the ring. "Get in." Paul said. "What?" Lacy asked. "Just get in. Come on." Paul said. Lacy got into the ring and looked at her brother. "Paul, why did you ask me to come in here." Lacy said. "Because, you're going to wrestle." He said. "I'm what?" Lacy asked. She shook her head no and went to leave, but Paul grabbed her arm. "Don't. Just trust me, Lacy." He said.  
  
Duane saw Lacy in the ring and glanced at Paul, who nodded. Duane lunged at Paul and knocked him out of the ring. Then he turned to Lacy who looked scared and confused. He smirked at her slightly before walking towards her. When he grabbed her arm, she tried to pull away from him. "Come on, Lace." He whispered. "What?" She asked, thoroughly confused. "Don't think, just move." Duane said. He started leading her towards the corner of the ring, but Lacy pulled away from him again. She backed into the corner of the ring and watched him walk towards her again. This time, she didn't think, she just acted on impulse and drop kicked him.  
  
After she saw that he was down, she rolled out of the ring and stormed up the ramp to the back. Vince was shocked. He hadn't expected her to do anything, but she'd just knocked Duane down with a move she'd always used. When she got backstage, Vince rushed towards her. "Lacy, that was incredible. How did you know to do that?" Vince asked. "I don't know. You people are crazy. I can't believe that jerk did that to me." Lacy shouted. Then she stormed off without another word. 


	19. The Flashback

Title: Will You Remember Me?  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Paul Levesque, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Duane Johnson, and others.  
  
Description: Lacy is involved in a plane crash. Will she ever remember those who loved her the most?  
  
  
  
  
  
When Paul and Duane finished their match, they came backstage and saw Vince pacing. "What's wrong?" Paul asked. "She left, Paul. You got her angry. She left the arena about ten minutes ago." Vince said. "Shit." Paul mumbled. "I told you this was a bad idea." Duane commented. Suddenly, Paul and Duane looked up and saw Mark walking with Lacy. "There she is." Paul said. "She tried to leave, but I talked her into coming back here." Mark explained. "Don't talk to me. I thought you said nothing would happen." Lacy shouted. "It didn't, Lacy. I wanted to see if you could remember how to wrestle. You drop kicked Duane. That's one of the moves you used to use." Paul said. "I don't care. Don't ever do that to me again. I don't want to wrestle. I don't want to do anything. I just want my memory back." Lacy shouted. Then she started to cry.  
  
Paul tried to hug his sister, but she pushed him away. "Don't touch me. Just leave me alone. I want to go back to the hotel now." Lacy said. Paul nodded and went to change. Then he took his sister back to his hotel room. When she got there, she went right to bed, without saying a word to Paul. Mark and Glenn had come back with him and were sitting on the sofa. "Well, I messed up. I guess I shouldn't have put her out there." Paul said. "No, you were only trying to see if she knew what she was doing. I think you'd better slow it down a little though. She's scared right now." Glenn said.  
  
The following day, everyone boarded a flight to Miami from Fort Lauderdale. When they arrived, Lacy decided that she wanted her own hotel room. Paul didn't argue with her, because she got a room right next to his. When Lacy walked into her room, she shut the door and went to lie down. Later that afternoon, Paul knocked on the door, but Lacy didn't answer. He figured she was probably still sleeping and went down to the hotel bar. When Lacy got up, she went to her brother's room, but he wasn't there, so she went back to her room to watch television. She started to doze off again in front of the television.  
  
Suddenly, she could see herself walking. She could see Timmy too. They were in a field and Lacy was holding a stick in her hand. The flashback continued for several minutes, until Lacy saw that they were at the edge a field. She saw herself sitting down next to Timmy. Then the image disappeared. Lacy's eyes flew open and she jumped up. Then she ran into the hall and pounded on Paul's door. When he opened it, she ran in and started telling him what she remembered. "Do you remember anything else?" Paul asked. "No, I didn't." Lacy said. "Okay, that's great, Lace. It's an improvement and it means you're getting your memory back a little at a time." Paul said. "I think we should go and see a doctor." He added. Lacy nodded. 


	20. Hypnosis

Title: Will You Remember Me?  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Paul Levesque, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Duane Johnson, and others.  
  
Description: Lacy is involved in a plane crash. Will she ever remember those who loved her the most?  
  
  
  
  
  
The following day, Paul took his sister to a doctor near the hotel. After Lacy gave him information about the hospital she stayed in, her records were faxed over. After viewing them, he walked into his office and sat down. "Well, I think your sister's memory loss is definitely temporary. If she is getting flashbacks, it means she will probably remember a little at a time, but I think we should try to speed up the process a little. I suggest hypnosis." The doctor said. "Does that really work?" Paul asked. "Most definitely. It's one of the best techniques we have for situations like this. And we could probably start right now." The doctor said. "Where do you do that at?" He asked. "I have a special room here in the office for that type of thing." He replied. "Do you want to try it, Lace?" Paul asked. "As long as it doesn't hurt me." Lacy replied.  
  
She was led to a small room with two chairs it and nothing else. A woman walked in followed by the doctor. The doctor sat in one chair and instructed Lacy to sit in another. Paul and the woman stood nearby to watch. When the doctor started the procedure to put her under, Lacy was tense. "You need to relax. It won't work unless you do." The doctor said. Paul walked up behind his sister and started to massage her shoulders until he felt the tension slip away. Lacy closed her eyes and let herself, doze off. "Well?" Paul asked. "She's under. Now, you both need to be very quiet while I talk to her." The doctor explained. Paul nodded and leaned against the wall to watch.  
  
"Lacy, if you can hear me, nod your head." The doctor said. Slowly, Lacy nodded her head, but she didn't open her eyes. Slowly, he led her back in time, before the crash, before she was a wrestler and still in school and living at home with her mother, Joan. Then, he brought her back up to the time of the crash and after. "What will this do?" Paul asked. "Well, if we're lucky, I'm hoping your sister will wake up and remember everything. I've just taken her back to when she was living at home. Her subconscious is there now, even though she's here." The doctor explained. "So in her mind, she's still living at home?" Paul asked. "Right. It will be her subconscious that remembers her past when she wakes up and if it works, it will bring the memories into her conscious mind." The doctor explained. Paul nodded and let him continue.  
  
For a while, he kept her under, letting her visit all the memories she had before the plane crash, including when she was very young and she and Paul were both still living at home. When he brought her back to the present and out of the hypnosis, Lacy opened her eyes and looked confused. "Lacy, tell me what you remember." The doctor said. Lacy was quiet for a few minutes, before she finally spoke.  
  
After thinking about what just took place, Lacy realized she didn't remember much of anything. She saw that Paul and the doctor were waiting for her to say something, so she finally answered him. "I don't remember much of anything. I don't think this worked." She said. Paul put his head down and groaned. "Would you like to try again?" The doctor asked her. "What's the point? If it didn't work now, why would it work if you did it a second time?" Lacy asked. "Well, sometimes it takes a little time." He explained. "I really don't think I want to go through this again, but thanks anyway." Lacy said. She left the office before he could argue with her. Paul thanked the doctor and followed his sister. 


	21. The Training Session

Title: Will You Remember Me?  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Paul Levesque, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Duane Johnson, and others.  
  
Description: Lacy is involved in a plane crash. Will she ever remember those who loved her the most?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lace, can't you just try it once more?" He asked, as they walked to the car. "No, Paul. It's obvious that I'm not getting my memory back." Lacy replied. "Okay, then at least let me work with you in the ring so you can start wrestling again." He said. Lacy glanced at her brother and frowned. "Another sneak attack?" She asked. "No, nothing like that. I promise." He replied. "I guess." She mumbled. When they got to the arena that night, Paul took Lacy to Vince's office. "What's up?" Vince asked. "Let me work with Lacy in the ring on the weekend. I'll get her started again." Paul said. "I don't know. That's kind of risky." Vince commented. "Look, she had a photogenic memory before, I'm sure she'll pick up on it fast." Paul said. "Okay, I guess it's worth a try. But, if she doesn't get it, then you drop it." Vince said. "Agreed." Paul replied.  
  
That Saturday afternoon, Paul, Kevin, Scott, Duane, Shawn, Mark, Glenn, Sean, and Show all went to the arena with Lacy. "Is it necessary to have all of you here?" She asked. "Yes, because we all have different wrestling styles. You need to be ready for anything." Paul explained. Lacy groaned as they walked down the ramp in the empty arena. "Get in the ring." Paul said. Lacy got into the ring and leaned against the ropes. When Paul got in, he bounced on the ropes and watched her slide down on her ass. "What'd you do that for?" Lacy asked. "Get serious, Lace. I know you don't remember, but this is your career." Paul said. Lacy sighed as she stood up.  
  
"Okay, don't think about what you're doing. Just react. You seem to handle things better that way." Paul commented. "Don't think, just act? Paul, this is insane." Lacy said. "Just do it." Paul replied. Lacy shrugged and stood in the center of the ring. "What am I doing?" She asked. "Lace, come on. Listen to me. Whenever I come at you, counter my moves." Paul said. "You have got to be joking." Lacy retorted. "No I'm not. Now get ready." Paul said. "You're like two hundred and eighty pounds or some shit. I can't lift you." Lacy said. "Lift me?" Paul asked. "Who said anything about lifting?" He asked. "Whatever." Lacy mumbled.  
  
When Paul rushed at his sister, intending to give her a clothesline, he nailed her perfectly. "Damnit, I told you not to think." He snapped. "Who's thinking." Lacy cried, as she got to her feet. "Get mad if you have to. Just do something." Paul said. Lacy laughed and got ready for him again. Again, he nailed her with a clothesline. "Paul, this isn't working." Mark commented. "No shit. Lacy, what the hell are you doing?" Paul asked. "How the hell should I know." She retorted. Paul could tell she was getting frustrated, so he nailed her again. "That's it." Lacy thought. "If you hit me again, I'm going to hurt you." Lacy shouted. Scott and Kevin laughed, but Paul wasn't amused. "Really? I'd like to see you try." He said.  
  
Lacy leaned against the ropes and stared at him. "Put someone else in here." She said. "Why, do I intimidate you?" He asked. "No, I'm starting to not like you." She replied. "Good, if that's what it takes." He said. He lunged at her again and knocked her out of the ring. Lacy got up and slid back in. Then she walked over and shoved Paul. "Is that all you got?" He asked. "What do you want from me?" She shouted. "I don't remember. I don't know anything. I don't even know my own mother." She shouted. She slid out of the ring and stormed up the ramp. "Go after her." Paul shouted. Everyone looked at one another and pointed to Show.  
  
He took off up the ramp after Lacy. She heard him coming. When he came up behind her, she turned around and drop kicked him. Paul laughed when Show fell backwards. "Oh I get it now. Send me up there to get my ass kicked by a woman." Show mumbled. Lacy stared at Show, wondering how she just did what she did. "Lace, come down here." Paul shouted. She walked down the ramp and leaned on the ring post. "In the ring." Paul said. "Screw you." Lacy retorted. Scott laughed at her obvious defiance. Paul got out of the ring and picked his sister up. Then he put her back in the ring and climbed in after her.  
  
"Listen, can you do that again?" Paul asked. "Do what?" Lacy countered. "What you did to Show, can you do it again?" He asked. "Yeah, I guess so." She replied. "Fine, then do it." He said. "What?" Lacy asked. "Don't think about it. Just do it." Paul said. Lacy shrugged and went to do it again, but Paul moved. When she looked up, she saw him smirking at her. "You're becoming an annoying pain in the ass." Lacy snapped. "Put Show in the ring with her." Shawn said. "You know, that's not a bad idea." Paul said. Show got in the ring and smiled at Lacy.  
  
She backed herself into a corner, wanting desperately to avoid this confrontation. Vince walked down the ramp a few minutes later and distracted Lacy for a minute. When she looked back, she saw that Show was right in front of her. He reached out to put his arms around her, but she ducked and went under his legs. "What the hell was that?" Kevin asked. He and Shawn laughed as she ran to the other side of the ring. "Lace, come on." Paul said. "He's huge." She cried. "So, you can take him." Paul retorted. "I beg to differ." Show commented.  
  
"This isn't working." Vince said. "She needs more time. She's unsure of herself." Paul said. Vince sat down to watch for a while, as Lacy did her best to avoid Show. "Switch." Paul said. "Why?" Mark asked. "Because, she's getting warmer." He replied. "Fine, I'll go." Scott said. When he got in, Lacy stood up and stared at him. "You know, you're kinda cute." She said. "Thanks, so are you." Scott retorted. "But I'm afraid that I'm going to have to hurt you if you don't do something." He added. When Scott lunged at her, Lacy grabbed his arms and threw him over her head. "Nice." Paul grunted. Scott got up and smirked at her. "That's nothing." He said. Again, he lunged at her. This time, Lacy super kicked him. "Sweet." Shawn commented.  
  
"Keep going." Paul said. Scott got up again and decided to give her the Razor's Edge. When he lifted her up, she flipped herself over and landed in front of him. "Nice counter, Lace." He said. She nodded and wrapped her arm around his neck. Then she gave him a DDT. "Lacy, if I asked you to do those moves again, could you do them?" Vince asked. "Yeah, now that I've done them, I know how to do them." She replied. "Great, then I suggest you spend the next couple of weeks working with your brother and these guys. You've got quite a bit to learn yet." Vince commented. Lacy nodded and sat down. "Get up." Paul said. "Huh?" Lacy asked. "You're not done." He replied.  
  
Lacy groaned when Duane stepped into the ring. "Remember me?" Duane asked. "How could I forget you." She snapped. "Don't get mad. Just counter everything he does." Kevin said. Duane went to give her his famous rock bottom, but Lacy locked her leg with his and dropped him on his face. "Now get up and move." Paul shouted. "What?" Lacy asked, getting confused. "While he's down, you've got to get on him." Paul said. Lacy sighed. "Lacy, do an aerial move." Kevin said. "Aerial?" Lacy asked. "Go to the top rope." Mark said. "Are you nuts?" Lacy cried. "Just do it." Glenn said.  
  
Lacy climbed up on the top rope. "Now jump." Paul said. "No thanks." Lacy mumbled. "Jump or I'm pushing you." Paul said. Lacy turned around and saw him coming towards her. "Duane, get up." Paul shouted. Duane jumped up just as Lacy jumped off the top rope. Without thinking about it, she gave him a spinning heel kick that sent him flying. "Thank God." Paul grunted. "Nice, Lacy." Kevin commented. "What the hell was that?" Lacy asked. "That's the spinning heel kick, something you love to do." Mark explained. "Next." Paul said. "Me." Kevin replied, as he got into the ring. Lacy stared up at him and sighed. "Great, another seven footer." She mumbled.  
  
Paul slid into the ring and whispered something to Kevin, who nodded. "Okay, Lace. Counter." Paul said. "Counter what?" She asked. "Never mind. Kev, go." Paul said. Kevin walked over to her and smiled. "I've got a different way of doing things in the ring." He commented. "Your point being?" Lacy retorted. "That you should never allow your opponent to get close to you without being prepared to take them down." Kevin said. He picked her up and body slammed her. Then he laughed. While Lacy was down, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. When he landed on top of her, she groaned. "Nice try, but you did it wrong." Kevin said, as he rolled off of her. "That hurt." Lacy croaked, as she got up.  
  
Kevin wasted no time in nailing her with a clothesline. Then he set her up for the jackknife power bomb. Lacy sat on top of his shoulders wondering what to do. "Counter, Lace." Paul shouted. "Like how?" She asked. "You waited too long." Kevin said, as he slammed her down on her back. "This sucks." She groaned. "You're not done." Paul said, when he saw her leaving. "What? How much more do I have to take?" She asked. "Until you faced each and every one of us." Paul replied.  
  
"Mark, go." Paul said. Mark nodded. "Mark's a street fighter, Lace." Paul said. "What does that mean?" Lacy asked. "He fights with his fists." Sean explained. "Great, I'm going to get punched now?" She asked. "Counter and you won't." Glenn said. "You guys suck. You all suck." Lacy shouted. Mark rushed at her and grabbed her arm. Lacy tried to break free, but he swung her into the corner. When Mark rushed at her again, she ducked under his arm. Then she executed a drop kick, sending him into the turnbuckle. "Don't stop." Paul said. Mark turned around and Lacy grabbed him by the waist. She delivered a belly to belly suplex, sending Mark down on his head. "Holy shit." Glenn said. "Now, that's something she's never done before." Paul commented.  
  
"How the hell did you lift him?" Shawn asked. Lacy shrugged. "I don't know what I'm doing." She mumbled. "Glenn, you're turn." Paul said. Lacy groaned again and got to her feet. He gave her a sidewalk slam first. Then he nailed her with a clothesline. "She's getting tired." Kevin commented. "Counter, damnit." Paul shouted. When Glenn grabbed her by the throat, Lacy locked her leg with his again, but he wasn't falling for that move. He picked her up and went to choke slam her, but Lacy kicked him in the stomach, which caused him to drop her. When she landed, she rolled over to her back and squealed. Paul got in the ring and knelt beside her.  
  
"What hurts?" He asked. "This." Lacy shouted. Then she punched her brother in the face and got up. "Damn, I'd says she's a little pissed off." Shawn mumbled. "And this." Lacy shouted. She kicked her brother in the stomach and gave him a stunner. "Now, I'm done." She said, as she got out of the ring. They all watched her walk up the ramp and disappear in the back. No one bothered to stop her this time. When Paul got up, everyone saw him smiling. "Well, I'd say we're moving along quite nicely." He commented. 


	22. The Second Training Session

Title: Will You Remember Me?  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Paul Levesque, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Duane Johnson, and others.  
  
Description: Lacy is involved in a plane crash. Will she ever remember those who loved her the most?  
  
  
  
  
  
That night at the hotel, Lacy refused to come out of her room. She spent the night lying in bed, recovering from the immense physical workout she'd been put through. In the morning, Paul woke her up and made her eat. Then she showered and went to the arena with him again. "I'm not in the mood, Paul." She said. "You've pretty much got the moves. Now, we're going to work on selling, your promo skills, and getting into character." Paul said.  
  
When they got to the ring, Lacy saw everyone from the day before. "You see, each of us has a character here. Mark's a heel. Glenn's a face and so on." Paul said. "What's a heel and what's a face?" Lacy asked. "Heel, bad. Face, good." Kevin said. "Gee thanks." Lacy mumbled. He explained each of their characters and how they act and interact with one another. "So, what am I?" Lacy asked. "Well, that wasn't really developed yet. Vince told me he wants you to be a heel. He was thinking of putting you in with the NWO." Paul explained. "Who or what is that?" Lacy asked. "Scott, Shawn, Kevin, Sean, and Show." Paul replied.  
  
"So, I'm supposed to be like mean?" She asked. "No, most of these guys are smartasses." Paul said. Kevin smirked and Scott and Shawn laughed. Four hours later, Lacy was beginning to understand what her brother was talking about. She got the selling down and the character, but the promo skill was something she was having a little trouble with. Duane, who was a master on the mic got in the ring with her and started to insult her. "What the hell is this shit?" Lacy shouted. Kevin and Scott laughed. "Lace, listen. Whenever Duane gets in the ring, he insults someone. He doesn't really feel that way about you. He's in character." Paul explained. "Oh, I see. Carry on." Lacy said. Duane nodded and continued with his rant.  
  
"Now you try." He said. "What do I say?" She asked. "Okay, let's do a scenario here." Kevin suggested. "Since Vince is thinking about putting you in the NWO, we'll use that." Kevin said. "That doesn't help." Lacy commented. "Hang on, I'm thinking." Kevin replied. "Why don't you have her cut a promo using one of the NWO's enemies." Paul suggested. "Kane." Kevin said. "Yeah, that's a good idea." Glenn commented. "Okay, Kane hated X-Pac, because X-Pac stole his mask. Kane wants it back, but X-Pac has no intentions of giving it back. Suppose, Kane and X-Pac are in the ring together and they're fighting. Kane is beating on X-Pac and he's losing bad. You've got to go out there and say something to Kane to get his attention. What're you gonna say?" Kevin asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Lacy mumbled. "Lace, use your imagination. You didn't lose that." Paul commented. "Come on. You walk out on the ramp and Kane is beating on X-Pac. Get his attention." Kevin said. Lacy shrugged and sat down. "Come on, Lace. You've got to try." Paul said. "I'm no good at this." She mumbled. "Lace, you were awesome at this before the crash." Mark commented. Lacy laid on her back and picked up the microphone. Then she started to cut a fifteen-minute promo that started with her calling Kane the big red asshole. Glenn laughed when heard that. "Not bad." Kevin said. "You know what though, you'll probably never be cutting a promo alone if you're with the NWO, so you'll be fine." Kevin said. Lacy nodded and smiled. 


	23. The Banquet

Title: Will You Remember Me?  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Paul Levesque, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Duane Johnson, and others.  
  
Description: Lacy is involved in a plane crash. Will she ever remember those who loved her the most?  
  
  
  
  
  
The following weekend, Lacy went through the same thing with her brother and his friends. The weekend after that, she did it again. Finally, Vince came to see her the following weekend and was satisfied with her skills. "She'll have to get to know some of the wrestlers again." Paul said. "Well, we're having that banquet tomorrow night. You can introduce her to everyone and give her an idea of how she interacted with them before." Vince said. "What about her character?" Paul asked. "I'm going to go ahead and put her with the NWO for two reasons. One, so she can be a heel and two, so she has their help in case she has any trouble." Vince said. "Okay, that sounds good." Paul replied.  
  
Lacy went out shopping for something to wear to the banquet the following day. Mark had been hoping to ask her to go as his date, but it was obvious that Lacy wasn't the least bit interested in him. She was more interested in Scott Hall and Scott didn't mind one bit. She bought a short red sundress with spaghetti straps and a pair of black heels. When she got dressed the following day, she came out to show her brother. "Wow, Lacy, you look stunning." Paul commented. "Thank you." She replied. "So, are you going to be spending any time with Mark?" Paul asked. "Why would I do that?" Lacy asked. "Lace, you and Mark sort of started something before the crash." Paul said. "Well, I don't remember that." Lacy replied. "I know that, but he does and I think he's a little hurt about all this." Paul commented. "I was hoping to get to know Scott a little better." Lacy said. "Scott?" Paul asked. "Yeah, he's kinda cute." Lacy said.  
  
When they got down to the banquet hall, Paul led his sister inside. She looked around at everyone and sighed. "What's wrong?" Paul asked. "I wish I could remember." She said. "I know, so do I. But it'll be okay, Lace. You'll get to know everyone all over again." Paul said. Lacy nodded and smiled uneasily. "Come on. Let's go meet some of them now." Paul said. He led her around to the tables, introducing her to all the wrestlers and telling her how she knew them or interacted with them before the crash. An hour later, Lacy had familiarized herself with almost everyone in the company. She went up to the bar and got a beer. Then she sat down at a table with Paul. "Lacy, you look great." Shawn commented, when she sat down. "Thanks." Lacy replied.  
  
"Yeah, you look good. I like that dress on you." Scott said. Lacy smiled at him as she sipped her beer. Mark, who had been talking with Vince walked over to the table and sat down. "Hey, Lacy." He said. "Hi, Mark." She replied. "You look nice." He said. "Thanks." She replied. Then she stood up and walked up to the bar again. Scott got up and followed her. "I tried talking to her Mark. She's just not the way she used to be. There's nothing I can do." Paul said. "I know." Mark grunted. He glanced at Lacy who was talking with Scott and noticed how comfortable she looked with him. He couldn't blame Scott for wanting to get to know her, because technically, she didn't really know anyone now, but it still hurt him and he did his best not to let it show. 


	24. Remembering

Title: Will You Remember Me?  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Paul Levesque, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Duane Johnson, and others.  
  
Description: Lacy is involved in a plane crash. Will she ever remember those who loved her the most?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lacy stood by the bar talking to Scott and sipping on a cocktail. After she finished it, she had another, and another, and continued to drink, until she realized that she was getting a little drunk. "Can we go sit down?" She asked Scott who was smirking at her. He could see that she was getting drunk. "Sure, let me just grab us a few bottles of beer and we'll sit with your brother." Scott replied. After they sat down, Lacy opened one of the bottles and drank it rather quickly. No one said anything when she opened another bottle a few minutes later.  
  
"So, do you think you're ready to get back in the ring?" Scott asked. Lacy nodded. "I can't wait to in there again. It'll be nice to kick some ass for a change." She mumbled. Paul gave his sister an odd look. "What do you mean by that?" He asked. "I don't know. I'm just looking forward to beating someone's ass." Lacy said. "Well, you'll be with the NWO, so you'll be kicking a lot of ass." Kevin commented. "Who do we get first?" She asked. "I believe that would be Booker T." Shawn said. "Booker? Hasn't Vince given up that ridiculous story line yet?" Lacy asked. Again, Paul gave his sister an odd look. "How did you know about the story line?" He asked. Lacy looked up at her brother and smiled. "I've got ESP. I can read minds." She said. Scott and Shawn laughed, but Paul wasn't amused. "Really, Lace. How did you know?" He asked. "I don't know." She mumbled.  
  
"What exactly is the story line?" Shawn asked, wanting to see if she really knew. "Well, it all started when Goldust wanted in the NWO. Big Kev was out with an injury and Vince decided to put Booker T in the NWO. So, basically it was Booker, Paul, and Sean. Goldust was bugging Booker and basically making him look like a jackass. When Big Kev returned, he decided to let Booker stay in the NWO. But he told Goldust he wasn't getting in. Then, Sean and Goldust ended up having a match together, the winner would join the NWO and the loser would be out. That was Booker's idea and Big Kev went for it." Lacy explained. Everyone at the table was shocked. "Lacy, how did you." Kevin started to ask. "Wait a minute, I'm not done." Lacy said.  
  
"Sean won the match and Goldust wasn't let into the NWO. Then Big Kev made an announcement and Shawn made his debut on RAW and in the NWO. Big Kev and Shawn decided that Booker was too much trouble, so they all met in the ring one night and basically, Shawn super kicked Booker T. Then Sean and Big Kev ripped his shirt off of him. So, that was basically that, until Booker decided he wanted revenge. He and Goldust teamed up and tried to fight the NWO, but they've failed miserably. Then, Scott returned to the WWE and joined up with the NWO again." Lacy said.  
  
Lacy sat there drinking her beer, ignoring the way everyone was staring at her. "Lace, how the hell did you know all of that?" Paul finally asked. Lacy looked up at him and shrugged. "I don't know. I really don't." She said. Suddenly, Paul decided to question his sister to see if she remembered something else. "Lace, do you know what Mom's name is?" Paul asked. "Joan." Lacy replied, without thinking about it. Mark could tell that she was too drunk to realize what her brother was doing. He wondered if she remembered him and the night they spent together.  
  
"Lace, where did you train?" Paul asked. "OVW with Tom Prichard and before you ask, two years." Lacy said. "I think." She added, after a moment. Paul decided to put his sister to the test now. "Lace, what happened to you after the plane crashed when you were flying to Canada?" Paul asked. Lacy put her beer down and looked up at her brother. Suddenly, tears came to her eyes and buried her face in her hands. "Oh my God." Paul mumbled. "She remembers everything." Kevin commented.  
  
Paul got up and walked over to his sister. "Lacy, come here." He said, pulling her out of her chair. He led her away from everyone and sat down at an empty table. Then he wrapped his arms around her and held her while she cried on his shoulder. "Lace, you don't have to talk about it now. I'm sorry that I upset you. I wanted to see if you remembered." Paul said. "I remember." Lacy whispered. "I remember everything, Paul and it was horrible." She sobbed. Paul felt tears coming to his eyes, listening to his sister sob. He was relieved that she remembered everything, but he knew that she would be very emotional for a while now that she remembered what had happened to her. 


	25. Conclusion

Title: Will You Remember Me?  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Paul Levesque, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Duane Johnson, and others.  
  
Description: Lacy is involved in a plane crash. Will she ever remember those who loved her the most?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lace, do you want to leave?" He asked. She looked up at him and shook her head. "I have to talk to Mark." She said. Paul nodded. He knew why she wanted to talk to him and he knew that Mark would be just as relieved as he was. "Stay here. I'll go and get him." Paul said. Lacy nodded and put her head down. A few minutes later, Mark walked over and sat down. "Hey." He said, when he sat down. "Mark." Lacy whispered, as she looked up at him. "Lacy, it's okay. You don't have to be sorry." He said, knowing what she was going to say. "But I am. It must have hurt you so much to see me flirting with Scott tonight. I didn't know, but now I do." She said.  
  
"I'm not angry, Lacy. I understood. That's why I never said anything. I didn't want to pressure you and I still don't. If you'd rather be left alone, I'm willing to do that, because I know how hard it's been for you." He said. "But I don't want to be alone. I want to be with you. I've missed you so much." She sobbed. She reached out for him and sighed when he put his arms around her. "I missed you too, Lacy. And I love you." He said, as she cried on his shoulder. Lacy stopped crying and looked up at him. "What did you just say?" She asked. "I love you, Lacy. I never stopped thinking about you. All that time that you were gone, I thought about you every day. I didn't want to believe that you were dead. Paul didn't either, even though they said you were." Mark replied.  
  
Lacy sat there staring at him for what seemed like forever. "I love you too, Mark." She finally whispered. He cupped her chin with his hand and kissed her like he'd wanted to ever since he saw her that day in the restaurant. Lacy sat herself down on his lap and put her arms around his neck, the kiss growing more passionate with each passing second. Paul glanced at them and smiled. "You know, I think Mark will probably be a lot happier from now on." He commented. "Thank God. He was a real pain in the ass." Glenn said. "Yeah, we know. I felt bad for you. He's your brother." Kevin replied. Glenn nodded and chuckled. "I'm just glad she got her memory back, but you know this is just the beginning. She's going to be a mess now that she remembers the crash." Paul commented. "Yeah, I can imagine. I don't know what she went through out there, but I know it had to be bad." Shawn said.  
  
Mark and Lacy finally broke the kiss. "Baby, I know that you're just now remembering who I am, but please say that you'll stay with me tonight. I don't want to do anything. I just want to hold you." Mark said. "I'll stay with you. I want to stay with you." Lacy said. "Do you want to leave now or would you rather stay a little longer?" Mark asked. "Let's stay. I want to enjoy myself for a little while. If I go up there, I'll think about the crash." Lacy replied. Mark nodded and led her over to the table that Paul was sitting at. "Are you okay?" Paul asked. "I am now, because I am with the two greatest guys in the world." Lacy said. Paul smiled when he heard that.  
  
"Hey, what about the rest of us?" Glenn asked. Lacy glanced at him and saw the pained expression on his face. "Oh stop. You know I adore you too." She said. He smiled and nodded. "I'm just messing around." He said. "Oh, Paul. Because of all that shit you put me through in the ring for the last few weeks, I'm going to ask Vince to give me a match with you. Then I'm going to show you how to counter and how to kick some ass." Lacy said. "Fine by me. I'd love to see you try to beat me." Paul commented. "You may be the Cerebral Assassin, but I'm Lacy Lynn Levesque, the toughest bitch in the WWE and I can and will knock on your ass over and over and over again." Lacy said. Everyone laughed at the expression Lacy had on her face. Paul just smirked. "Well, we definitely got the old Lacy back." He commented.  
  
"You should let everyone know." Shawn said. "That's a great idea." Paul commented. "Oh please don't do that." Lacy mumbled. Paul saw his sister blushing and smirked again. "You know me, I'm going to do it anyway." He said, as he stood up. When he walked away, Lacy went after him. "Paul, this is not necessary she said. "Yes it is." Paul countered. "No it's not." She said. "Yes it is. I think we all have a reason to celebrate now." Paul replied. He walked over to where the DJ was sitting and asked for a microphone. The DJ stopped the music and handed him one. When Lacy tried to walk away, he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Can I get everyone's attention please?" Paul asked. Lacy struggled to get away, but he refused to let go. "I've got great news." He said, when everyone had stopped talking. "Lacy's got her memory back." Paul said. The entire room erupted in cheers. "I think you should say something." Paul said, shoving the microphone at her. Lacy grabbed the microphone and glared at her brother. "Well, with that being said, all of you better watch out, because I'm coming after each and every one of you and when I get you, I'm going to kick your ass. And, I think I'm going to start with my brother for putting me on the spot. Vince, there's your next match for me. I want a chance to teach my brother that I'm just as good as the Game, maybe even better." Lacy said. Then she shoved the microphone in Paul's hand and walked back to the table.  
  
"See that, she's got her memory back and already she's being a smartass." Paul commented before handing the DJ the microphone. When she sat down again, Mark put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. After a few more beers, Lacy finally said goodnight to everyone and left with Mark. When they got upstairs, Mark led her to the bedroom and helped her undress. He handed her one of his shirts to sleep in. Then he undressed and got in to bed next to her. Lacy snuggled up against him and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she started seeing images of the plane crashing in her mind. She opened her eyes and started to sob. "Baby, what's wrong?" Mark asked. "I can't close my eyes. I see the plane." Lacy whispered. "Don't be afraid, Lace. It's all over now. I know it's frightening, having to remember it, but you've got to face it to get past it" Mark said. "I'm so scared." Lacy sobbed. "Don't be. I'll be right here. And I'm not letting go of you this time. I lost you once. I won't lose you again." He said, tightening his grip on her.  
  
Lacy closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep, while Mark held her. He knew there was nothing he could do to take her pain away. He would just have to be there for her and help her get past it. But, he knew that it would be a long time before Lacy ever really got over what she'd been through during that week. He knew it had to have been the most horrible experience for her and he wished he'd been there to understand how horrible it was. But, he also knew that Lacy would probably want to talk about it eventually and he would finally hear how bad it had really been for her. He just hoped he could handle it, because the last thing she needed was to see him fall apart in front of her. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on the top of her head as he drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
